The Behemoth
by SilentFang
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of the biggest gang in Mahora Academy was asked to watch over Class 2-A by Konoemon. Now he has to deal with girls that are way too excitable, a ten year old teacher who has a knack for getting into pervy situations, and protecting the class from threats. Why did he accept this job? Rated M for language and possible lemons later; NaruHarem
1. Prologue: King of Beasts

**A/N: Hey Everyone, SilentFang here with an all new Naruto/Negima crossover! Please Read and review! Enjoy**

* * *

Takamichi Takahata frowned slightly as he walked around the city like campus of Mahora Academy. He wasn't exactly sure why his boss, the headmaster of said academy, asked him to find this particular person. To be honest, he thought it was a terrible idea to even have to ask said person for help, since his payments were usually over the top, and he was a wild card, but either way he couldn't do anything about it so he resigned himself to going where his target was last seen.

He eventually found his way to a different part of the campus, away from any major administrative or authoritative establishments near the outskirts of the academy grounds. While this part of campus was nowhere near as dangerous as some assumed it would be, it was still a place to watch out for. The reason being, it was a gathering place for the only gang on campus.

Four years ago, every gang, lowlife and group of delinquents on campus was beaten into submission, taken over, and absorbed by an upstart group named "Trident" led by the person he was sent to look for. Eventually the group became so big the entire "empire" was renamed "Behemoth". They are known to have some kind of dealing going on. Noting too serious such as illegal substances, but they do have a deep hand in a minor gambling that operates during many of the club meets and even some small work in getting the answers to tests and the like and selling them off to whoever's willing to pay the right price (which was surprisingly high). Although he does know that the more magically aware members are setting up connections all over the magical world Mundus Magicus. For what though, he has no idea.

Ever since "Behemoth" took over though, the individual gangs that made up the group was known to congregate here once a month, no matter where their usual turf was, even if it was all the way on the other side of the academy. Reason being, they all answered to one person, be it directly or indirectly, and he demanded their presence so he knew what was going on with his gang. The place he was headed just one of a few gathering places they had, the other areas only being used whenever the boss decided to move his "home base" around after he "gets sick of the scenery", or so he says.

Takamichi eventually stopped in front of a large theatre-like building. There were two guards out front, both looking like generic thugs. He was spotted by them, but the thugs knowing his reputation as "Death Glasses" Takahata who disciplined delinquents that got a little too out of hand, were quick to get out of the way and let him through.

The inside of the theatre was surprisingly clean, the lobby being dust free and looking quite modern, despite being a spot where various delinquents walking around and hanging out 24/7. He was kind of annoyed to have all of these people loitering around and causing trouble, but they weren't who he was here for at the moment. Walking into the auditorium, he made a beeline backstage, straight to the manager's room where he knew where the boss—or at least one of his "officers"—would be.

Opening the door, since he knew that there was no way the person he was looking for didn't know he was already here; he entered the office. It was a large room painted a dark bluish-green color with several bookshelves filled with books on the right side, dark blue carpeting, a black leather couch on the left, a potted plant in each corner and a desk, where the person he was looking for sat. Behind the desk there was an emblem painted on the wall, in the shape of a black horned animal skull with no bottom jaw, two huge tusks, and one large eye with the word "Behemoth" in the center of it in stylized letters.

Sitting there with both of his feet resting on his desk and his arms behind his head was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was a teenager of about 15, with tanned skin, whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, and long spiky blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail that went to his mid back and one red bang on his right side. Even though they were closed at the moment he knew that his eyes were heterochromatic with the left eye being sky blue and the right one being a deep violet. He was wearing a white long sleeved hoodie underneath a red leather jacket with darker red sleeves, the left arm having two orange striped on the upper arm underneath the orange "Trident" emblem, A stylized Trident with the points made of crossing arrows with ridges on the shaft, surrounded by a ring, and the "Behemoth" logo on the chest over his heart. He wore black harem shorts and had black sneakers with red stripes on them.

"Well, well, well, what brings the great Takahata to my doorstep?" the blonde asked in a sarcastic tone. "You here to try and take me in again? Or are you going to make another attempt at 'disciplining' me?"

"Fortunately for you it's neither." Takahata said in an even tone. "I was sent by the headmaster to offer you a job."

"Oh? So the old crone wants something from me? What is it? Demon extermination? Rogue mages invading the campus? It must be difficult if he's coming to me and not any of the magically aware staff or students." Naruto stated.

"I don't know the specifics; he just said it was a job only you could do, and that not even your so called officers will be involved with this job." The teacher sighed as he lit a cigarette before taking a drag. "He sent me to get you, knowing you'd probably procrastinate meeting him if you didn't have an escort."

The teen laughed "That's true, I probably would. All of his solo missions that involve me specifically are usually a pain in my ass, so I tend to try my best in avoiding them." He paused for a bit before opening his eyes and continuing "So, why the hell should I even answer his summons? Even with you being my so called "escort", I don't really feel like doing much of anything right now."

Taking another drag on his cigarette, Takahata gained a slightly hard look in his eyes before putting his hands in his pockets. "I was authorized to use force if you refused or became too unruly."

The younger of the two chuckled, then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, a figure dropped down behind him in a crouch, bowing their head submissively.

"You called Naruto-sama?" The speaker was a girl that looked 19 with pale white skin, wavy white hair that was kept short in the back, moderate sized chest and red eyes. She was wearing a purple scarf that covered the lower part of her face, a black sleeveless zip-up top with a collar, black hip hugging skinny jeans with a dark purple "Trident" emblem that coverer her entire left leg, and dark purple and black shoes. On her right arm was a tattoo of the "Behemoth" emblem. This was Yoru, one of Naruto's Officers.

"I'll be heading out for a bit Yoru-chan." Naruto replied. "The old man called a meeting. Says has a job for me specifically, so I'll need you to hold down the fort here, 'Kay?"

"Of course Naruto-sama. Is there anything else you need of me?" she spoke in a slight monotone.

"No, that will be all, thanks." He then turned back to Takamichi "Let's go, we're taking the quick route." The teen then snapped his fingers again causing a glowing orange magic circle to appear, which they both stepped into, before it engulfed them.

* * *

Konoemon Konoe, the headmaster of Mahora Academy was a very old man. He had a very long beard and eyebrows, and his eyes were almost always closed. His head was bald and he had elongated earlobes. Konoemon had seen and experienced much in his life, be it in the magical world of Mundus Magicus, or here in the old world. While he was getting on in years, he was still considered very strong, and as such he barely even acknowledged the magic circle that appeared in his office, nor did he even look up when his right hand, Takamichi Takahata, or the head of the academy's "underworld" appeared in his office.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, just the man I was looking for." Konoemon stated in a grandfatherly tone.

"Let's skip the formal shit and get on with it old man. What the hell do you want and why the hell should I do it?" Naruto replied.

"Please refrain from talking to the headmaster in such a way Naruto." Takahata said while putting his cigarette out.

Naruto gave the glasses wearing man a side glance before answering. "Oh yeah? What the hell are you going to do about it old timer?"

"I did say I was given permission to use force" He replied.

"Even though I'm standing in front of your boss like you wanted?"

"Yes. I did mention that it was okay as long as you refused or became unruly. I'm sure insulting the headmaster counts as unruly behavior." The teacher then put his hands in his pockets once again and his gaze gained a slight edge to it.

"Oh? How scary…" Naruto replied sarcastically before putting his own hands in his pockets. "Would you like to try your luck then, "Death Glasses" Takahata?" Naruto then released a small amount of killing intent and smirked.

The glasses wearing man released his own killing intent to match the heterochromatic teens "That depends… do you intend to start something here, "King of Beasts" Naruto Uzumaki?"

Both of their killing intents kept climbing until without warning, three shockwaves appeared in the middle of them with a resounding boom that shook the headmaster's office. Takamichi frowned a bit and Naruto's smirk widened, before they both stopped and refocused on the headmaster who was completely unfazed at their exchange.

"Well, since you two are done, I'd like to get to the reason why I brought you here young Naruto-kun." Konoemon started "As you know, the new school year is starting up soon, and my granddaughter will be starting her second year in middle school class 2-A." He paused for a moment "While her usual protector is enough during normal circumstances, I have had a rather… unsettling feeling as of late. Something bad is about to happen and I'd like you to keep an eye on her."

"So you want me to watch over Konoka-chan huh? Tch, damn… If it's something involving her I can't even refuse." He sighed. "But still, this feeling of yours must be pretty bad. If I'm remembering correctly, 2-A has both Mana and Kaede in it. Not to mention Karasu-chan, who by the way I don't think will enjoy me muscling in on her job." The blonde said. 'Besides…' he thought 'she's in that class too'

"Indeed, Setsuna-kun did seem a bit upset to receive a partner at first, thinking I didn't trust her skills, but once she heard it was you she calmed down a bit."

"So am I working in the shadows or what?" Naruto asked "It'll be a bit hard to watch her during school hours. After all, she goes to the all-girls school, and despite my reputation as a delinquent, I have to attend classes as well. Not to mention my school is on the almost complete opposite end of campus."

"Ah yes about that. I've pulled a few strings and gotten you into 2-A. I don't think the girls will mind much, Ohohoho." Konoemon finished with his signature laugh. "It will take a few weeks for everything to be finalized though, so you won't actually be expected to arrive and start your duties until the school year starts. Spend the time you have preparing for the mission. You'll also be rooming with Setsuna-kun so you may want to start moving your belongings to the dorm as well."

Naruto sighed "Fine, I need to notify my officers anyway. But this assignment sounds damn troublesome old man. Not only do I have to put up with being in an all-girl class, I have to move all of my things to the female dorm as well. I expect triple my usual rate, plus that building on the southern end of the academy that I've had my eye on. "Behemoth" needs a new base."

"Yes, that will be no problem. In fact, I was planning on giving you a little bonus on top of your usual rate."

"Bonus huh… what for?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Whenever he got paid more for no reason it most likely meant things were going to get either really tough or really annoying for him.

"We are getting a new teacher you see." The headmaster said "A graduate of the magical academy in Wales. The thing is, while he is a prodigy he's only 10 years old. I want you to keep an eye on him. You don't have to protect him, just observe and report every time I call you in. You'll get paid for each report made."

Now that threw Naruto for a loop. A 10 year old fresh out of the academy greenhorn teaching a bunch of pubescent teenage girls? There must be something damn impressive about that kid if the headmaster trusts him with this particular class.

"So who the hell is this kid? You must have a lot of faith in him if you believe he can teach this class effectively. Not to mention deal with any people that would target the students."

"Well you see…" the old man started "The person I hired for the job is none other than Negi Springfield, the Thousand Masters son."

Naruto whistled. "He must be pretty damn good then, considering his connection to Nagi Springfield. Alright then, triple the usual rate and a new base on the south side it is. Just put the money in my account and leave everything to me old timer."

"Ohohoho, excellent. Thank you Naruto-kun, you are dismissed."

The teen then turned around and started walking out, but not before giving one more sideways glance to Takahata, who had been silent after their brief exchange. "Don't mention it. Like I said, if it means helping Konoka-chan then I can't refuse." Naruto lazily waved at Konoemon over his shoulder before walking out the office and closing the door.

* * *

Takamichi pulled his left fist out of his pocket before grimacing at the bruise that formed on his knuckles. 'He's gotten better. To think he learned the technique by observation alone… I'm actually scared to think how advanced he'd be if I actually taught it to him.' Ending his inner thoughts, he turned towards Konoemon. "Headmaster-sama, are you sure that hiring Naruto of all people is wise? I'm worried he might be a bad influence on both Negi and the students. Not to mention there's the chance he won't take his job seriously and the students will pay for it."

The older man just chuckled and waved his worried off. "Don't fret. Even if he is rather abrasive, Naruto-kun meant what he said. If it involves Konoka he will protect her to the best of his ability. Even when it seems he isn't paying attention or slacking off, he will always be alert. And do not worry about Negi. He is still young and needs to learn about the different people out there."

"… If you say so Headmaster-sama. I'm still hesitant, but I'll trust your judgment."

* * *

Naruto had a slight frown on his face as he looked at his right fist. His knuckles had an ugly purple bruise, his index finger was slightly swollen, his middle finger was broken, and his ring finger was fractured in two places. 'Tch' he thought 'still not putting enough power in it. And the speed is off too…'

Stopping to look back at the office, he narrowed his eyes 'I need more training.' shaking his head, he resumed his trek back to his gangs current base to give his officers a briefing on what he'd need them to do while he was absent.

His next assignment was going to be a troublesome one.

* * *

**A/N: This Naruto was born in the Negima!verse, and as you can see, is quite different from canon. He still takes care of his friends and comrades, as well as his subordinates, but he isn't so happy-go-lucky. Lazy and Laidback yes. But not a "Oh hey you were my enemy 5 seconds ago but let me talk you over to the good side" kind of guy. He knows magic, but not in the traditional sense. There will also be No Naruto characters except Naruto's parents (and even then they probably wont make an actual appearence), unless it's for a super minor role, and even them it's pretty unlikely. The only attack brought in from Naruto will be the normal Rasengan and that won't be for a while either.**

**There will be a few OC's in this, Yoru is one, there will be another one introduced later as the other member of Trident, and Naruto's "rival" that will appear later on. His relationship with the third one will be similar to Negi/Fate.**

**To those of you who caught the Air Gear references, good job. There will be multiple references from multiple series' that will appear, although no characters will actually interact with them. I may throw in a few cameos here and there, but they'll be in a passing glance or an offhand comment at best.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Meeting the Class

**A/N: Woah, another update so soon? Yeah, I didn't really have much to do yesterday so I wrote another chapter. Thanks to everyone that read, followed, favorited, and reviewed yesterday. I wasn't expecting such a positive reaction!**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he finished putting on the last pieces of his uniform. It was the first day of the new school year and he was preparing to meet up with Setsuna Sakurazaki, his unofficial partner during his assignment, before classes started. Man, he really didn't want to do this, but it was for one of his friends, so he'd suck up all of his complaints and power through.

Plus, being able to piss off Takamichi was a pretty damn good bonus.

He looked down at the uniform the headmaster had sent him. It was basically a male version of the female uniform, an untucked white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, a red tie that was loosely hanging around his neck underneath a buttoned burgundy vest and an opened burgundy blazer that had the Mahora Academy coat of arms over the heart. He had personally sewn on small emblems of "Behemoth" and "Trident" on the right lapel. Naruto had on matching red dress pants with a belt that had only went through the loops on the left side, making it hang down on his right side, black socks, and brown dress shoes.

Hey, he may have been forced to wear a school uniform, but he was a delinquent, so he had to dress like one… he had a reputation to uphold after all. What would the other students think if Naruto Uzumaki, the infamous leader of "Behemoth" walked around looking all prim and proper? Nobody would take him or his gang seriously! He has to be easily recognizable so everyone that saw him would look at him in fear, awe, or respect! Preferably a mixture of the three!

Anyway, after finishing checking his weapons and supplies for imperfections, he loaded them all into a small pocket dimension made by his magic, and grabbed his school bag before walking out of his room for the last time in a while, but not before leaving a sticky note on the door for Yukiko, his second officer and the third and final member of "Trident", to remind Yoru to check and see if she had all of her things before she left the apartment the three shared every day. Yeah, Yoru can be pretty forgetful. She may be really strong and loyal to a fault, but when it comes down to anything not involving him, his mother, or Yukiko, it just drops right out of her head. Like that one time where she forgot to wear a shirt or bra before trying to leave the apartment to head to class.

Yeah… she can be _really_ forgetful sometimes.

* * *

Making his way to the middle school area of the campus, he walked to a certain alleyway where the person he was looking for was leaning against the wall. Setsuna was a petite girl with pale skin, dark brown eyes, black hair that was tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head, and hime-cut style bangs covering the left side of her forehead. She was wearing the normal girls uniform of the academy which consisted of a white button-up shirt with a red ribbon tied around her collar, burgundy vest and blazer, and a red and white plaid pleated skirt with black socks and brown dress shoes. She also carried a long cloth sword case that held her nodachi, Yunagi.

"Yo Karasu-chan, how ya been?" Naruto waved as he greeted his old friend. He, Setsuna and Konoka go way back, they had known each other when they were just toddlers. Naruto's mother Kushina and Konoka's father Eishun were a part of the same group that went gallivanting around the magical world with the Thousand Master, and they both lived in Kyoto so the three saw a lot of each other as children. After an "incident" their little group kind of broke up, with Setsuna leaving to receive more training in the Shinmei-ryu sword style and Naruto leaving with his mother on a training trip around the world. He arrived at Mahora two years ahead of them, and when they arrived he had already finished his hostile takeover of the academy's underworld, so he made sure all of his subordinates and everyone else that joined know that those two were off limits to any kind of unsavory activities, and to help them out if either needed it and he wasn't around.

He still hung out with Konoka every now and then, but he didn't see Setsuna as much as he liked due to her whole complex about protecting Konoka from the shadows after the incident mentioned earlier.

"Hello Naruto-dono" she replied with an emotionless face while nodding. "Please refrain from calling such a childish name in public."

"Aww, come on Karasu-chan~. What happened to the adorable little girl that used to blush and fidget whenever Konoka-chan and I called you that or Secchan?" he asked in teasing voice. "And why won't you call me Nacchan anymore? It was so cute~!" He suddenly had to sway to the side to dodge a swipe from Setsuna's wrapped up nodachi.

"Please refrain from bringing up unnecessary things Naruto-dono. Especially when we're in front of Ojou-sama" the black haired girl replied with a small blush on her face as Naruto chuckled at her expense.

"Come _oooooon_ Karasu-chan~" Naruto whined with a pout on his face, one that Setsuna had to reluctantly admit made him look pretty darn cute, before hugging her waist and hanging off of her "Why do you have to be so meeean~?"

Setsuna sighed before pushing her heterochromatic friend off of her. She enjoyed Naruto's company, even though she wouldn't admit it to him out loud, but he could be a little annoying at times. "Please refrain from touching me in such a manner. We have to get moving. Our mission to protect Ojou-sama officially starts today."

"Speaking of, where is Konoka-chan? Shouldn't you be watching her right now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is already on her way to school. I made sure of it before coming here." Naruto just shrugged in response before they both began to move towards the school building together in a companionable silence.

* * *

When they reached their destination, they saw a smoking Takahata waiting for them outside. "Ah, Setsuna-kun, Naruto. Good morning." The teacher said with a small nod and smile.

"Hello to you as well Takahata-sensei." Setsuna replied with a bow.

"Setsuna-kun, if you could please go on ahead, I have something I'd like to talk to Naruto-kun about. It concerns his role during this job so it's kind of private. My apologies."

"Ah, it's no trouble at all. Goodbye sensei, Naruto-dono." The pale girl bid her farewells before leaving to class. Both Naruto and Takamichi watched her leave before turning to each other, one with a cocky smirk and the other with a hard look on his face.

"So…" Naruto began "how difficult was it to actually greet me like a normal person and smile at me without throwing up in front of her? It must've been pretty hard."

"Listen up Naruto." the smoker said while ignoring the previous statement, no matter how true it was "Even though I told the headmaster I'd trust his judgment, I still don't approve of putting someone like you around these girls or Negi. If I found out you got any of them hurt… nothing will save you or your little merry band of troublemakers from me. That includes Yoru and Yuriko."

"Oh? That's threat was so thinly veiled it's pretty much transparent Takamichi. I don't really appreciate you blatantly stating that you'd be going after my lackeys like that." Naruto's smirk widened "In fact, it left me feeling a little unsure about their safety. I may just have to make a few new friends in class this year for added protection. Maybe that little amnesiac princess you're so fond of…" Naruto didn't get to finish before he had to raise his left hand to catch a ki infused punch that was heading towards his face.

At the same time that Takahata threw his punch, Naruto whipped a large gun out of his storage space and aimed it at Takahata's forehead, only for the barrel to get grabbed and moved to the side by the older man's free hand as the bullet fired with a loud bang, the fire type nature of the magically infused bullet leaving a small burn on his temple. The gun was a slate black .454 caliber Taurus Raging Bull model revolver. It had a five inch long, one inch thick barrel, an eight chamber cylinder, red grip, and the word "Hellfire" engraved on it in red lettering. "Heh, did I strike a nerve there "Death Glasses"?"

"You wouldn't dare Uzumaki. If I find out that you so much as harmed a hair on her head…"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto cut him off. "She's Konoka-chan's friend right? I have a feeling that it'd make Konoka-chan pretty sad if anything happened to the people she liked. I'd rather die than make her sad on purpose." Naruto then released the teachers' fist and put his gun back in his pocket dimension. "So you don't have anything to worry about for now. Oh, and good punch by the way. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to actually hurt me." The blond teen looked at his palm which had a small wisp of steam rising from it and was lightly bruised in the center, although they were almost gone due to his natural healing factor.

Takamichi stared at Naruto a bit longer before letting out a deep sigh. "Just remember, I'll be watching you "King of Beasts". Now let's go, classes already started." He stated before walking off with a chuckling Naruto following behind.

God damn it was fun riling up Takamichi.

* * *

Negi Springfield, a ten year old redhead with red eyes in dark green suit sighed as he finally got his new students to calm down. They were good girls, he could tell even though he'd only been here half a day, but he just couldn't control them once they got going over something. Plus he was pretty sure the orange-haired girl Asuna hated him. She had seen him levitate that eraser those twins set up for that prank for a half second before he let it fall. He had almost blown his cover as a mage and it was only the first day! He was about to finally start his lesson before he heard a knock on the door. Confused, he walked over and opened it to see none other than his old family friend Takamichi Takahata.

"Oh, Takamichi! What brings you here?" Negi asked as he stepped aside to allow the older gentleman in.

"Well you see Negi, it seems the headmaster mixed up some documents and a student got misplaced, and unfortunately it's too late to change anything now that everything has been submitted to the system. So you'll be gaining a new addition to your class as student number 32." Negi was surprised to say the least, but he nodded in acceptance. This seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the class as well. Most of the girls started muttering about who their new classmate and what she would be like while others just didn't care. Takahata cleared his throat and quieted them down. "You can come in now."

Contrary to what they thought, instead of a girl, a very familiar boy walked in. He had spiky blond hair in a mid-back length ponytail and a red bang on the side of his head. He had a blue left eye and a violet right eye and whisker birthmarks on his tanned cheeks. He was dressed in a guy version of their own uniforms, although his was intentionally messy to give off a delinquent vibe and he had a small smirk on his face. His overall appearance brought more than a few blushes to the faces of the girls of 2-A. The best way to describe him would be as the "roguish bad boy" type.

"Yo" he started. "The names Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be in this class until further notice I guess."

Three… two… one…

In one great movement most of the girls of the class swarmed him in a great rush of bodies shouting questions and—did someone just grab his butt? Okay, he could stand being swarmed by cute girls, but _nobody_ touches his rump without his express permission!

"Oi, oi! Back up will you?!" he shouted. Naruto couldn't see him, but he just knew that prick Takamichi was getting a kick out of this. "Now can you actually ask your questions like decent human beings please?"

Some of the girls at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed before a redhead with her hair in a spiky ponytail immediate spoke up. "Excuse me; my name is Kazumi Asakura, part of the Mahora Academy Newspaper. I have to ask; what is the infamous "King of Beasts" doing in the all-girl school?" she asked while putting a microphone in his face.

"It's just like Takahata said. That old geezer of a headmaster sent my paperwork to the wrong place and now I'm stuck here." he shrugged. The girls muttered about that. Having the "King of Beasts" in their class was actually as unsettling as it was cool. Yeah he was hot, and a total bad boy, but they didn't know what to think of this. His reputation wasn't exactly kind.

"U-um…" Negi started making everyone look at him "Is Naruto-san famous or something?" he asked with a clueless face.

"Ah, yes. Naruto here is the leader of the only gang on campus." Kazumi replied. "Four years ago there were hundreds of them, but an eleven year old preteen and his two friends showed up out of nowhere calling themselves "Trident" and declared he would take over the academy. Naturally nobody really paid attention to them until everybody had woken up to find out that they had defeated and absorbed ten gangs on the north side of campus in one night. By the time the next school year started, every lowlife, delinquent, and gang member on campus had been annexed by them and "Trident" had become famous, both on and off campus for being so enormous. They're actually one of, if not the biggest gang in the country"

She paused for a moment before continuing "Since the group got so large, the name was changed to "Behemoth" to represent its size, and now only the three founding members, Yoru the "Black Crow", "Phantom Sword" Yukiko Kenjuu and "King of Beasts" Naruto Uzumaki are called "Trident" now."

"Eh~ you seem to know a lot Kazumi-chan. You should be more careful with what information you give out and around whom." Naruto said in an amused voice.

"What can I say, I'm always looking for the next big scoop, and "Behemoth" usually delivers" she replied with a wink. Huh… so she was the reason "Behemoth" and "Trident" were in the papers so often. Not bad. He should totally hire her sometime. Maybe for their P.R. department... Did they even _have_ a P.R, department? Did they even have departments in general?

… He'd have to look into that.

"E-eh so wait… Naruto-san is a g-g-gang leader?" Negi stuttered out. Okay if he was nervous about this job before, now he was downright terrified! He has a freaking gang leader in his class! A gang leader that apparently beat up what had to be hundreds of people several years older and several times his size… when he was eleven! He was 100% sure he wouldn't be able to handle someone like that if they decided to go out of control!

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto replied in a nonchalant tone like he didn't just admit to being one of the biggest gang bosses in the country. He looked down and saw the child teacher having a mini freak-out so he decided to calm him down some… and mess with him at the same time. Plastering on a benevolent smile, the blond patted his new teacher's head and said "Aw don't worry half-pint. Now that you're my teacher, nobody in my crew will hurt you." This seemed to calm the kid down some… before Naruto's smile turned completely evil and he said "Unless I decide to let them hurt you… kukukuku." He finished off with an evil laugh.

Cue renewed freak out… times 1000.

"So are we all just going to ignore the fact that we have a _male_ in our class now? A possibly _dangerous_ male?" Asuna Kagurazaka an orange haired girl with twin tails held up by bell ornaments and one blue and one green eye asked to nobody in particular.

Suddenly the crowd was parted and Naruto was damn near tackled by a girl with dark hair with two antennae-like ahoge and glasses "Naruto-sama! It's amazing to meet you! I'm Haruna Saotome, the president of your fan club! I even make and sell the Naruto Nation merchandise! And used you as inspiration in one of my manga!" she yelled as she held up a manga with a character that looked remarkably similar him on the cover wearing nothing but an open white button up shirt, showing off the characters abs and holding a single rose to cover his naked lower body.

"Yeah… I thought so…" Asuna continued after finding out nobody was listening to her.

"Eh? I have a fan club?" he asked as he looked in her direction "I HAVE _MERCHANDISE_?! You've been selling stuff with me on it?! Where the hell is my cut of the money?! And since when did I say you could use my likeness without my permission?! AND IN YAOI NO LESS?! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN? NARUTO UZUMAKI DOES _NOT_ DO- d-d-dooo… _Munyaaaaa~_" his entire rant was cut short when he felt someone exploiting his one weakness… the super sensitive whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. His expression became dopey and his eyes glazed over with look of pure bliss in them as he started rubbing his face on the hand that was petting him.

Everyone looked to see Konoka Konoe, the headmaster's granddaughter stroking Naruto's whiskers like he was a common house pet to calm him down. And what's more, it was actually working! He literally became nothing more than a newborn kitten in her hands. "Now, now Naruto-kun… calm down, don't be so angry." She said with a giggle.

"_Munyaaaaa~ Konoka-chwaaaan~!_" Naruto purred out as he hugged her while rubbing his head on her stomach, totally lost in his own little world. God damn Konoka had some magical hands. He also completely ignored the small spike of killing intent that he was sure came from Setsuna.

She was probably just jealous.

"Don't worry about him everybody" the brown haired girl started "He may act like the big bad King of Beasts, but he's nothing but a cuddly little puppy if you know how to handle him. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?" all she got was a nod and another _munyaa~_ in response.

Once the class snapped out of their shock/finished gushing at the cuteness and/or absurdity of the scene, Asuna decided to speak up again. "Uh… Konoka… How do you know this guy?" she asked while pointing to the so called delinquent who was now actually sleeping on the floor curled up around Konoka's legs like he was a loyal puppy or something.

Those whiskers must be _REALLY_ sensitive.

"Naruto-kun and I have known each other since we were kids." Konoka responded "We lived close to each other since his mom was friends with my dad, but he moved out of the country with his mother for some reason. I was really surprised when I came to Mahora and saw him, and he said he had already been here for two years before me! He and the members of his club helped me out a lot when I first arrived. They still help me when I'm out getting groceries sometimes." she finished with a giggle.

"So wait let me get this straight." Kazumi cut in "Sweet, innocent bubbly Konoka… has been hanging out with members of "Behemoth" for two years and they even help you with chores? Doesn't that kind of make you a high ranking member? And why didn't you ever tell any of us about this?" she asked incredulously.

"Hm… I guess I forgot~" Konoka laughed while bonking herself on the head and sticking her tongue out. "But no, I'm not really a member. Naruto-kun has asked me to join of course, but I declined. I'm more of an… honorary member you could say." She lifted the lapel of her blazer, showing a purple "Behemoth" emblem with her name on it stitched to the underside "but all I have to do is show this to any members and they'll help me with almost anything." She finished with a smile.

Once again the class was shocked into a stupor. Konoka… their Konoka… was an _honorary gangbanger_. Huh… how about that.

Suddenly, the school bell rang alerting everybody to the end of class, as well as waking up Naruto. "Huh? Wuzzat?" he said in his half asleep stupor while rubbing his eyes. He looked around seeing everybody looking at him with an amused look on their face. "Oh god damn it Konoka-chan I told you not to pet my whiskers anymore!" he half screamed, half pouted. "Now everybody knows my super-secret weak point!"

Another giggle came from the headmaster's granddaughter's mouth. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to~. Forgive me? Please~?" she finished with a small pout. Damn it. Now he couldn't even be mad at her. That pout was just too cute to be legal!

Meanwhile, everyone else in the room (except Negi who was still kind of lost) almost simultaneously noticed that they were just handed the two greatest weaknesses of the strongest gangbanger in the academy on a silver platter. Konoka, and his whiskers… oh yeah, they were totally going to use that to gain some favors and get him to do stuff for them. As soon as the girls all realized that, Naruto himself shivered. For some unexplained reason he felt like his life just got a whole lot harder.

Poor bastard.

Takamichi just shook his head and walked out. While he still had reservations about this, at least he now knew that Naruto wouldn't be outright terrible. He may have overreacted in his assumptions of how dangerous Naruto could have been in class, but his assumptions were still grounded. The girls may have known that he was a gang boss, but with the exception of a few, they didn't know exactly what Naruto was capable of doing if he was set off the wrong way. That day that he found out… it still sent shivers down his spine. At least he found out Konoka could kind of subdue him if he got too rowdy, which just might happen with so many… exuberant girls in this class. Well, either that or Naruto's letting Konoka do as she wishes and he's just playing along since they're friends.

Oh well, at least he indirectly got some awesome blackmail from her today. He couldn't wait to bring up the whole whisker deal next time he needed something from the blond.

Heh, Death Glasses – 1; King of Beasts – 0

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the second chapter. It's basically just introducing some of the other characters and establishing a few relationships, and a tiny bit of backstory.**

**Naruto and Takamichi's relationship is very distant and hostile. Takamichi doesn't trust Naruto at all and Naruto loves to take advantage of that to piss Takamichi off. They also have a small bit of history together, if you noticed the little addition during Takamichi's reflection time at the end. That will be explored more later.**

**Naruto, Konoka, and Setsuna are indeed childhood friends. Since Kushina was a part of Ala Rubra, she and Eishun kept in touch, especially since they both had children around the same age. After the whole "almost drowning" incident, Setsuna felt like she failed and went off to train more to make up for it (just like in canon), and Naruto was forced on a training trip around the world by Kushina so hhe would get stronger, leaving Konoka alone. The only difference is that Naruto and Konoka still talk and hang out from time to time, while Setsuna decided to watch over Konoka without getting involved.**

**What I have planned for Naruto's fighting style, well he will use two guns and will be able infuse his bullets with either ki or elemental magic. Hell Fire is just one of them, and no it doesn't only channel fire magic. The reason behind name will be explained later. He also has a sword with a special ability, and another weapon which I will let you guys choose by either PM-ing me or in the review section. As for fighting styles, he has three. One was already hinted in the last chapter, and two more to be revealed at a later date.**

**As for Naruto's super sensitive whiskers? That was mostly for comedy. It'll be brought up multiple times in the future to calm Naruto down or "persuade" [read: trick] him into doing something.**

**Please read and review! Getting such awesome reviews from you guys motivated me to work faster! But for now, SilentFang, out!**


	3. Making New Friends

**A/N: Ta-dah! Another new chapter! I didn't think this would become so popular so quickly! There have been some suggestions for the harem, and I want you all to know I already have a few girls that are definitely in it. So far I have: Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, Nodoka, Chizuru, and Chachamaru. I know some of you may think Konoka and Setsuna are cliche for this genre, but I can't help myself. I love those little princesses to death. There are a few more girls that I am iffy on adding, but this isn't the final listing so some girls may get taken out and replaced.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm so _bored_." Naruto droned out as he lay beneath a tree that was right next to the stairs near the fountain of the school plaza. Classes had ended for the day and since he and Setsuna had decided they would change guard every week with Setsuna going first, he had no real reason to be with Konoka right now other than saying hi. Plus he was still kind of miffed at the whole whisker petting incident. The whole class had seen it! And now they were going to torture him with that information! He just knew it!

Speaking of 2-A, after the novelty of having someone as awesome as him in their class wore off, most of the girls just sort of got used to having him around. It was actually kind of weird how quickly they could just accept having a notorious gangster in their class. Even weirder because he was a guy. Hell, almost no one questioned it besides that bell headed princess Takamichi watches over, and she was basically ignored. He was already sure Mana, Kaede, and Evangeline had been informed by the headmaster that he was going to be transferring in, so it was no real surprise about their lack of reaction even though he hadn't talked to any of them in about a year and a half. Well, Kaede and Evangeline at least. He went on a few jobs with Mana during the summer when both Yoru and Yuriko had been busy, since they would have been a pain in the ass to deal with if he went alone. She was a good person to have as backup, and they actually got along fairly well… even if she did charge a ridiculous amount just to get her to tag along on any jobs. But then again, so did he so he couldn't really complain about that.

Hey, overpriced gun slinging mercenaries of a feather stick together, right?

'Hm, maybe I should call her sometime. We haven't done a job together in a while… that and I kinda miss watching her ass as she runs, even if I do almost get riddled full of bullet holes every time.' What? He was a healthy teenage boy! If he saw a hot girl in jeans that tight running it would be a crime _not_ to check her out!

He was thrown out of his internal musing when he saw his new teacher sit down on the edge of the fountain while muttering something to himself and writing in his class roll book. Maybe he could mess with the kid a little? The ten year old didn't seem to notice him yet, so maybe he could sneak up on him and scare him to amuse himself. Negi did seem a little skittish around him ever since he played that joke on him earlier. Naruto looked back at Negi and saw him running towards him while looking up and yelling something. Weird, what was the kid looking at? Looking up himself, he saw one of his new classmates had fallen off the staircase and was falling right towards him.

Oh. Well, shit.

Sticking his arms out, he caught her before she hit the ground. Negi had already taken his staff out and cast a minor wind spell so the books the girl was carrying didn't crash on top of them. By the pale look on the child teacher's face, it seemed he was so focused on helping the girl that he didn't even register Naruto was there until after the spell was cast, and thought his cover was blown. And it was... just not by him. Looking behind the child teacher, he could see that Asuna had also seen Negi's little magic display. She ran towards Negi and grabbed him by the back of his collar before dragging him towards the woods. Oh man, he couldn't wait to see how this played out and-

"U-um, N-N-Naruto-san?" Naruto looked down to the girl he had caught and was holding bridal style. "C-c-can y-you put me down now…?" she asked with an atomic blush on her face. Seriously, if she got any redder she would be able to blend in with his mother's hair.

"Oh right." Naruto said as he set her down. "You okay there? That was a pretty nasty fall." He looked her up and down just to make sure she was alright. She had purple hair that was kept short and long bangs that covered her face so he couldn't really see her eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, but had a baggy brown jacket over it and a white scarf around her neck.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine. B-but I would have broken my neck if you h-hadn't c-c-caught me." She spoke, albeit pretty nervously. She then hurriedly bowed towards him "T-thank you N-N-Naruto-san!"

"Eh? It was no problem at all. Couldn't just let you get hurt right?" he bent down and started picking up the books she had dropped, despite her nervous protests. "There we go." He said as he picked up the last one. "Be sure to be more careful next time okay? I might not be around to catch you… Uh, I never got your name…"

"O-oh! S-sorry, I am N-Nodoka M-Miyazaki, Student number 27. T-thank you again for saving me Naruto-s-san."

Naruto just waved her off. "It's nice to meet you too Nodoka-chan, and like I said, it was no problem at all." Naruto finished with an award winning smile that caused another huge blush to spread across her face. "So where are you headed with all of this?" he asked while motioning to the books he was carrying.

"O-oh, I-I have to bring these books b-back to the l-library and…"

"Ah, say no more." Naruto cut her off before looking around. Spotting a nondescript female student that was probably on her way to the female dorms, the blond called out to her. "Oi you! Get over here!" the purplette was kind of surprised to see him call out to a random stranger before she noticed that the girl had a Behemoth emblem sewn on to the sleeve of her blazer identifying her as one of his subordinates. "Oi lackey, I need you to take this girl's books back to the library for me. Thanks." The girl he called over saluted, albeit with a slight frown at being called a lackey, before taking Nodoka's books from him and walking back towards the school building, despite the purple haired girls' protests.

"Y-you didn't h-have to d-do that." Nodoka said in a flustered manner. "I could have d-done that b-by m-m-myself!"

Naruto just chuckled before he waved her off again. "It's alright, I wanted to. It was the least I could do. In fact here." The heterochromia eyed teen reached into his back pocket to disguise the fact that he was actually going into his pocket dimension before pulling out a small purple Behemoth pin and a marker, and wrote her name on it before handing it to her.

"W-what's this?" the girl asked nervously. She was kind of scared that he was forcefully recruiting her into his gang. She didn't want to be a gang member!

Seeing her concern, Naruto explained. "Don't worry; I'm not recruiting you or anything. This pin is just like the one Konoka has. If you ever need help with anything or need to get in contact with me for whatever reason, just show this to any member of my crew and they'll help no questions asked."

"N-No, I c-couldn't…"

"Hey, it's no problem. We are friends after all, right?" he asked.

Now that had thrown Nodoka for a loop. She had always been afraid of boys, it was part of the reason why she had decided to go to an all-girls school, and to be honest she had kind of freaked out when she saw Naruto walk into the class. She had known who he was immediately of course; his reputation was terrifying. The rabid "King of Beasts" who had never lost a fight, beating up everybody and anybody who got in his way and forcing the defeated to either work for him or get a one way trip to the hospital. It was kind of hard not to hear of him. Because of this she had pictured Naruto to be some kind of ruthless, scary, mob boss-like character, especially after his veiled warning to Kazumi and how he blew up at Haruna. Even after the whole whisker petting fiasco didn't change her mind much. She had just written it off as the pleasure overload making him temporarily docile.

But here he was, helping her out and calling her his friend like they had known each other forever! She was stunned! Never in a million years did she think that she would be having a conversation with Naruto Uzumaki like this, or that he would actually be so… nice.

"Y-y-yes…" Nodoka said as her face heated up more "friends… I'd like that Naruto-san."

Naruto broke out into a huge grin before he grabbed her hand and put the pin into it "Here," he started "even if you never use it I'd personally feel better knowing you had it. I wouldn't want to find out a friend of mine got hurt without my knowing." Nodding to himself, he took a step back before turning around to walk in the direction he saw Asuna drag Negi. "I'll be seeing ya around Nodoka-chan." He then waved at her over his shoulder and walked out of sight.

Nodoka looked down at the pin she received before smiling a bit and putting it in her pocket. She was glad Naruto had turned out to be a good person. Not to mention that he had a really cute smile… and the fact that she felt really warm when he was holding her in his arms… his nice, strong muscular arms… "WAH!" she yelled out her face reached a new level of red and steam started coming out of her ears. Where the heck did that come from! Oh man… at least Haruna wasn't here. She would have been having a field day over this.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he hopped through the trees while searching for his teacher and classmate. He didn't really know why he decided to give Nodoka that pin. Maybe it was because she just seemed so innocent? It would be a crime to find out that one of his underlings had decided to mess with someone as innocent as that, so he decided he should look after her and make sure nothing bad happened to her on accident. Plus, she seemed like a generally good girl, someone he'd be happy to have as a friend. The fact that she was pretty damned cute was just a bonus. But now, he had to see what short stack and bell head were up to. It would undoubtedly be hilarious.

Finding the two people he was looking for, he stopped on a branch above them and watched the whole scene play out. "I have no choice!" he heard Negi exclaim "I'll have to erase your memories!" the ten year teacher old then raised his staff and started to charge magic into it. 'Wait a minute…' Naruto thought 'if I'm remembering correctly, didn't Takamichi mention that Asuna was immune to magic?'

As soon as he finished that thought, Negi had cast the memory erasure spell. The results were… less than stellar... at least for Asuna they were. Instead of erasing the the girl's memories, the spell erased something else… namely all of her clothes besides her blazer.

"… Awesome." Naruto whispered with a tiny droplet of blood coming out of his nose. Deciding to capitalize on the moment, he took his phone out and snapped a quick picture while the girl was too shocked to cover up. She was pretty well toned for a girl her age. Average sized breasts, some developing curves, and a nice tight butt too. Naruto would like to point out that he was definitely not a pervert. Nope. No way, no how. He was just a normal hormonal teacher that just so happened to be taking a picture of the beautiful scenery in the Mahora forest. If a naked girl decides she wanted to waltz on over and get in the way of his shot, that was her business and it was in no way his fault.

That being said, he would have to… ahem… study the picture he just took later. For… uh… biology class? No that's a stupid excuse...

Research? No that's a dumb idea too...

Medical reasons?

Yeah… let's go with that last one.

'Whelp, time to intervene.' The blonde thought as he jumped out of the tree he was hidden in. "I'm pretty sure that's not how that memory erasing spell works kid." Naruto said, making his presence known. Negi let out a surprised yelp and Asuna screamed again whilst trying her best to cover herself with her remaining article of clothing. "I mean, erasing clothes is a good substitute, but you may want to study up on this particular spell a bit more." he finished with an amused look.

"N-Naruto-san! T-this isn't what it looks like!" Negi tried to explain while flailing his arms everywhere, his panic making him not really register the blond's admittance to knowing about magic.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure. Whatever you say short stack." He replied while not looking at Negi at all. He was still shamelessly checking out Asuna's semi-naked body… which was most likely the reason he didn't see her attack coming until it was too late.

"S-STOP STARING AT ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!" she yelled as she threw a wicked punch that the whiskered teen was too distracted to dodge and nailed him right in the face causing him to fall over. Damn, she had one hell of a right hook.

It was during this moment that Takahata also decided to walk into the clearing, all of the commotion catching his attention. Needless to say, when he saw a panicking Negi, a naked and screaming Asuna on the verge of tears, and an injured Naruto on the ground holding his face, he decided that it would be better for his sanity if he didn't ask and walked away.

* * *

We now find the trio back in the plaza near the middle school building. Asuna was still depressed that she had basically flashed her goods at the one person whom she knew (at least in her mind) was her one true love. Negi was still trying to apologize, and Naruto was there because all of their interactions so far proved to be pretty amusing. Well that and he still had nothing better to do at the moment.

"My life is _ruined_!" a now clothed Asuna wailed "Takahata-sensei saw my… my…!" she cried even louder "This humiliation will be seared into my brain until I roll over and die! Hopefully it'll be sometime soon so I don't have to suffer anymore!"

"N-no, Asuna-san! You shouldn't say that! You should want to live!" Negi shouted out.

Naruto sighed as he patted her head "Yeah, don't so overdramatic Bells. So Takamichi saw you naked. It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. You have a rockin' bod." Asuna turned towards the boy as she slapped his hand away with a blush of embarrassment and threw a high kick at him, which he dodged.

"I don't want to hear that from you, you damn pervert! You just stood there and ogled me!"

Naruto actually had the nerve to look offended at this. "Oi, for your information, I am _not_ a pervert! I'm an opportunist! I saw the opportunity to admire a nice body in front of me and I took it! How _dare_ you try and slander my reputation by calling me such a name!"

"That's something a pervert would do, you damn idiotic pervert!" She then rounded on Negi and grabbed his collar, who looked terrified of facing her wrath next "And you! If I'm going to die of humiliation I'd at least like to live long enough to see you die first!" she shouted. "What are you even doing here anyway?!"

"A-ah w-well you see…" the small redhead stuttered out "I'm in training. To become a Magister Magi."

"A Magi-what now?"

"I-it's a rank for a top class mage." He replied. "Back in the old days, mages and magister magi used to go around openly helping people, kind of like guardian angels. But since we live in more "rational" and "scientific" times, we have to be more secretive. I-I just graduated from the magical academy so I only have a temporary license. Teaching here was supposed to be my test to see if I'm qualified to become a fully fledged mage."

The girl turned her head to look at the blond teen who was basically just standing there looking bored. "And you? You're magical too right? Are you trying to become one of those magister things?"

"Nah, I never went to the academy so technically I can't. Besides, it's too much trouble." He replied while waving his hand in front of his face. "I don't really care about all that. I just go around doing my own thing. To be 100% honest, even though I'm pretty good at magic, I prefer to settle things with my fists."

"Hmph, whatever." She turned back to Negi "So what happens if I tell people about you being all magical and whatnot?"

"W-well…" her captive started "I'd most likely get recalled and have my license revoked… and then maybe be turned into a small animal like a hamster or something. Please don't tell Asuna-san! Give me a break!"

"A break huh…? Yeah sure, which arm?" she snorted sarcastically before letting him go and sighing. "Although being turned into a hamster sure does sound humiliating… Almost as humiliating as being stripped down to your underwear in public or having your clothes vanish… maybe I should just tell someone" by now Negi was having a mini panic attack "Unless of course, you're willing to make up for it~."

"O-of course! I'd love to make it up to you! I-isn't that right Naruto-san?!" he looked to the side hoping the older boy would show his support only to find an empty spot with a note slowly floating down to the ground. Grabbing it out of the air, he read it out loud. "Dear chibi teacher and orange flasher (cue growl from Asuna), you were both getting kind of boring and I could tell Asuna was going to try and rope us into something stupid so I left. I don't really feel like being used for anybody's idiotic harebrained schemes unless they're my own, so please do not try and bring me into anything you are planning. Signed, the sexy and most fantastically awesome Naruto Uzumaki. P.S. You really shouldn't throw high kicks while wearing a skirt… or going commando. I got quite the show. Are you sure you're not an exhibitionist?" The ten year old finished the letter with a blush on his cheeks, remembering that while they had been able to find an extra uniform for Asuna to wear, they didn't have time to go all the way to the dorm building to get her new underwear.

"Grr… that… that… THAT…" Negi started to back away knowing the eruption that was coming. "_**THAT DAMN PERVERT!**_"

* * *

Naruto whistled to himself as he headed in a random direction looking for something to do. During his wandering he ended up on the south side of the campus. Looking around to see if he was lost, he noticed a commotion in front of one of the buildings. Deciding to check it out, he strolled over with his hands in his pockets, finding himself on a playground in front of a daycare center. There was a group of eight guys crowded around a single girl who was standing in front of said daycare center looking rather annoyed but hiding it well.

"C'mon baby, just hang out with us for a while." One of the guys droned out in what he thought was a charming voice.

"I'm sorry" the girl responded in a serene but stern voice. "But I was just about to leave I have somewhere important to be."

"Don't worry about that. Just come with us, let's have some fun." The generic thug pushed on. He stepped closer to her while trying to wrap his arm around her shoulders, but she grabbed it and took a step back. "I'm part of a pretty famous gang you know. You should just make it easier on yourself and accept my offer before something bad happens to ya."

"Oh? I wasn't aware that members of Behemoth stooped so low as to try and force themselves on a girl. I'm sure your higher ups in Trident would love to hear about this." She threatened. Even though Behemoth was a gang that did various illegal activities around campus, it was actually a pretty well known that the members of Trident didn't endorse their members harassing women. About 60% of the people in Behemoth were women after all, since most of the schools in Mahora were all-girls schools. So anybody that tried it usually got the crap beat out of them by the female members. Sometimes even one of the members of Trident itself depending on how bad the offense was.

"Behemoth?" the guy snorted in amusement before laughing obnoxiously; causing the rest of his crew to laugh with him "You think we're with that gang of pansies? Sure their gang is big but that's all they got going for them. They're probably just a bunch of weaklings if they got beat by an eleven year old kid." He laughed some more before stopping. "Listen up girlie! My name is Shinobu Tsukasa, leader of the Tyrant Titan gang! The south side is now our turf! Behemoth won't do anything to us! Theyre nothing but a bunch of punks! Hell I bet if the so called "King of Beasts" was here right now, he'd be running away with his tail between his legs! Ahahahahahaha- GRK!" He was cut off when he felt something hit his face and threw him backwards, making him land on his ass. Needless to say, everybody was stunned. The guy just flew backward like he was hit by a heavyweight boxer. They didn't even see what hit him! "Alright, who's the dead man who did that!?" The Shinobu yelled "Come out so I can kick your ass!"

"Oh? You're going to kick my ass?" Looking in the direction of the voice Shinobu saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki strolling up to him and his crew with his hands in his pockets and his bangs shadowing his face hiding his eyes. "I couldn't help but notice you harassing this nice young lady here." The Uzumaki said. "That in and of itself will get you a beating." He paused for a bit before continuing. "And then I hear you insulting my gang while spouting all of this bullshit about how this is your turf, and insulting me personally calling me a coward." By now all of the members of Tyrant Titan were sweating bullets. "That… will get you an early grave." Naruto then unleashed some killing intent towards the wannabe gangsters, scaring the ever loving crap out of them.

What came next could only be described as devastating a one sided massacre. Every single member of small gang went flying simultaneously with broken noses and bruised faces. The weirdest thing was, they couldn't even see what had hit them. Hell, the guy didn't even take his hands out of his pocktets yet it felt like a bunch of super-fast punches just hit them!

The girl that they were harassing looked at the broken and bleeding gangsters in front of her before changing her gaze to who Naruto sucked his teeth "Tch, bunch of scum." He mumbled as pulled out his cell phone and called someone on speed dial. "Hey Yukiko, it's Naruto. Yeah, I need you to send a cleanup crew to the daycare on the south side. I just took care of some wannabes trying to assert their dominance. Yeah, I know... they just never learn. Tell Yoru to get in contact with the headmaster so he can follow through on his payment and get us the damn building he promised me. Without it our guys have nowhere to stay so they just do whatever instead of patrolling! Alright, be sure to get on it. Bye." Hanging up, he then turned to the girl he just rescued. "Sorry about that. You alright?"

Behemoth, while huge and having considerable strength, was not almighty or omnipotent. Every now and then there are idiots like Shinobu that get it into their head that they can usurp some of Behemoths control or operate on Behemoth's turf. And while they're usually put down relatively quickly, almost all of these little uprisings start on the southern end of Mahora where Behemoth's influence is the weakest. The north, east, and west sides are all well protected because of the several buildings in each of those areas housing their members while they go on patrol for groups like these, and where either he, Yoru or Yukiko can pop in whenever to check and make sure nobody is slacking.

Since there aren't any bases anywhere on the south side for them to stay at without getting in trouble for loitering, they usually flock to the other sectors whee there is a base. The members that _are_ here don't pay too much attention or do too much, thus making this the ideal place to start an independent gang to try and overthrow Behemoth or disrupt their overall influence on the rest of the campus. It was the whole reason why he asked the headmaster for a building here, so he could get started on fixing this problem.

"Yes, I am fine." the girl responded politely. Naruto took this time to take in her appearance. She was fairly tall and had dark reddish brown hair and brown eyes. The thing that really drew his attention though was her huge breasts. Seriously, those had no business being on a 15 year old! Not that he was complaining mind you. "Thank you for helping me" she finished with a bow. The blond had to stifle his "Not-a-Pervert" urge to drool as he watcher her boobs jiggle with the movement. Snapping back to reality, he responded.

"Eh, it was no problem. Naruto Uzumaki, at your service" he extended his hand with a small smile on his face. She daintily shook his hand in hers and covered her mouth with the other as she giggled.

"Fufufufu, Chizuru Naba, it is nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Hmm…" the blonde gangster put a hand on his chin and leaned in close to her face with their noses only centimeters away from each other making her blush lightly at the proximity. "You look kind of familiar Chizuri-chan. Have we met before?"

"Ah yes, we are in the same class." She answered his question with a small smile.

"Eh? Really?" he looked her up and down once before taking a step back. "I never would have guessed. You look older than the rest of us."

"Ara ara… you really shouldn't say things like that Naruto-kun" Chizuru stated with a polite smile… one that gave off an extremely dark aura of pain and misery. "You might just hurt someone's feelings, fufufufufu."

The feeling she gave off caused the male blonde's face to pale "Y-yeah o-o-of course Chizuru-chan." Naruto stuttered out "I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant you look more… mature than everyone else! More womanly! Yeah, that's it!"

The brown eyed girl in front of him put her hand on her cheek and the aura of malice around her disappeared "Ara, thank you Naruto-kun."

"N-no problem." Okay seriously, what the hell was that?! He felt like the Shinigami himself had its scythe to his damned throat and was about to claim his soul! _'Note to self, never piss this chick off!' _the blond thought to himself.

"So Naruto-kun, are you headed to the party?" Chizuru asked.

"Huh? Party? What party?"

"Ara, so nobody told you? The class is throwing a welcoming party for you and Negi-kun." She answered

"Eh, I dunno. I'm flattered and all, but parties were never really my thing-" he never got to finish as a dark aura surrounded the brown haired girl once again.

"Please, I insist that you come. It would be rude not to show up after we all put in so much effort into setting this up."

"I-I mean I'd love to go! I love parties!" he said with a forced laugh making her aura disappear again. God damn. For some reason that innocent looking smile of hers makes him feel like crawling underneath his bed and sobbing like a little girl. He concluded that his classmate must be some sort of hell-spawn disguising itself as a beautiful girl so it could prey on unsuspecting mortals. Even though he'd never say that out loud.

He didn't want to make her angry and have that demonic smile to return after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little while away a small boy with messy silver hair that was no older than five saw the entire incident and marveled at how the brown haired girl could easily scare that super tough blond guy who beat up all of those thugs into doing what she wished with just a smile. At that moment, he vowed to learn that technique and develop it into his ultimate weapon.

Decades later, that same little boy would grow up to develop that technique into something truly unholy, and later pass it on to his beautiful lavender haired wife who, after the boy's his untimely death, would also use it to scare the living daylights out of the unruly tenants that lived in her inn whenever they broke the rules.

And thus the legend of the "Hannya of the North" was born.

But alas, that is a story for another time.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I tried to establish a few more relationships in this chapter. Mana is someone Naruto frequently works with when his usual two partners are busy and they have a decent friendship going at the moment, he knows Kaede and Evangeline (how well will be explained in a later chapter), and he just made friends with Nodoka and Chizuru.**

**How did you like the character interactions this chapter? How about the fact that Naruto is a pervert in denial? I made this one a dialogue chapter because to be honest, I'm not quite used to writing extended conversations yet, and I wanted to see if I got the characters personalities right. The little bit about Behemoth's infrastructure was to show everyone that even though Behemoth is large, it has it's fair share of problems as well, so it doesn't seem like some almighty organization that rules with an iron fist, since little rebel gangs like Tyrant Titan (made up the name myself lol) pop up quite frequently. There was also another hint about one of Naruto's fighting styles when he beat those guys up.**

**Did you like that little Sekirei cameo I threw in at the end there? In case you didn't figure it out, that little silver haired boy was a young Takehito, who saw Chizuru's death smile and eventually turned it into the Hannya mask technique he used later on in life and before his death, he taught it to Miya, who now uses it whenever someone misbehaves in Izumo Inn.**

**Just put that in there to entertain you guys lol.**

**Anyways, as always leave some nice reviews for me to read so I can get the motivation to get the next chapter out faster~! Flames will be ignored and all that jazz, but for now, SilentFang is outta here!**


	4. Skipping Class and a Spar

**A/N: Yahoo! Chapter 4 is up! This one took me a bit longer than usual because it has my first ever fight scene in it! Yay! I wanted to make sure that is was as good as it was going to get before I posted it. I'm sure I'll improve the more I write. I posted a few links on my profile so you can see what certain things look like, like the Behemoth and Trident emblems and Naruto's gun model.**

**Also, I have an announcement. The character Yukiko is no longer an OC, but a character that is actually canon in the Negimaverse using an alias. She's using a different branch of magic that she usually does too. Most of you should know who based on the description alone. Lord knows how many of you have been hounding me to put her in the harem (which she is). Because of that, I had to rework my entire story line so her coming into the story this early makes sense! She's not even supposed to appear until the Magical World arc!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"E-excuse me, Naruto-san" Negi said while tentatively shaking the shoulder of the blonde teen in front of him, who was sleeping at his desk at the back of the classroom. It was the day after the welcoming party and class had been going normally. Well… it would have if a certain blond male hadn't fallen asleep as soon as he sat down in his chair. It wasn't too bad… until he started snoring loudly and muttering things in his sleep.

Naruto's eyes snapped open from the jostling before he lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes groggily. "What is it kid? Don't you know it's rude to wake someone while they're sleeping?" he asked irritably. He hated when people interrupted his sleep. Especially when he was having an awesome dream like the one he was just in the middle of. It was all about him kicking ass! In it he was all weird and glowing and had these awesome black ball thingies floating around his back. He was with some duck haired guy with weird eyes he had never seen before, and the two of them were fighting this white haired chick with horns while flying above a lava pit. It was just getting to the good part where he had summoned some clones of himself and they all transformed into buff naked guys that distracted the horn lady so he could punch her in the face! It was so hilariously awesome! But Negi had to ruin it and wake him up before he could see what happened next.

What a jerk.

"That's just it…you see, i-it's against the rules to sleep in class." Negi answered a bit nervously. Naruto stared at him a bit before replying in kind.

"Negi… you do know that I am a delinquent correct?"

"Y-yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then you should know that delinquents don't follow rules!" he then stood on his chair and put one foot on his desk, startling everyone with the sudden movement. "Throwing away logic and kicking reason to the curb! Beautifully following the golden road! If there's a wall, we knock it down! We follow a path built with our own hands!" Everyone was actually kind of moved by the passion in his voice as he defended his lifestyle… before he totally ruined it by continuing. "The magma of the heart's final ignition! Perfect Unification… Gurren Lagann! JUST WHO THE HELL… DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" he finished off his extremely manly speech by shouting to the heavens above. Strangely enough, a silhouette of an erupting volcano appeared behind him as well.

Meanwhile Negi and the girls all had a giant sweat drops on the back their heads 'So… he totally stole that entire speech.' they thought simultaneously. Well, everyone except Haruna anyway. She was busy fan-girling over the fact that her super cool Naruto-sama had just quoted a speech said by two of the manliest characters in anime history.

She totally knew who she was going to pair Naruto with in her next doujin now. She was going to be buried up to her neck in cash!

"Naruto-san" Negi interrupted before the blond could get into another speech. "Can you please sit down so I can continue with the lesson now?" Naruto looked down and stared at Negi for a moment before nodding and sitting in his seat.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." He said as he picked up his book so the child teacher could do his job. Truth be told, it kind of stunned everyone for the moment… they didn't really expect it to be so easy to get Naruto to pay attention in class. Little did they know, Naruto's grand plan for getting out of there was already in motion. Now all he had to do was wait for Yoru and Yukiko to show up and he would be out of here.

"So, who would like to translate the next passage?" Negi asked as he walked back to the front of the classroom. As soon as the red haired teacher uttered those words, everyone suddenly decided that now was the best time to avoid eye contact so they wouldn't get chosen. Seeing that nobody wanted to do it voluntarily, the ten year old naturally chose someone himself. "Ah, Asuna-san, would you please translate this?"

"WHAT?!" the girl in question screamed. "W-why me?!"

"Ah well, I thought you would like the opportunity to show off your knowledge to your classmates…"

"Well you're wrong!" she retaliated. She really didn't want to do this! If she didn't know any better she would have thought that damn brat was just trying to embarrass her.

"So, Asuna… you really don't get this passage?" the class representative Ayaka Yukihiro started. Ayaka was an attractive girl with long blond hair that went down to her mid-thigh and bright green eyes. It was well known that she and Asuna were hated rivals and would stop at nothing to humiliate each other. It sometimes even degraded into full on fist fights between the two. "I'll do it for you… if you really can't handle it." the class rep finished in a smug tone of voice. The mocking smile on her face made it even worse. The orange haired girl couldn't take that sitting down.

"F-fine, I'll translate it okay?!" Asuna yelled in a frustrated tone. She opened her mouth to start but was thrown off when a ceiling tile fell down in the back of the classroom right above Naruto's desk. To make it weirder a white haired girl in her late teens wearing a black outfit with a purple scarf dropped down on top of the blonde's desk in a crouch before bowing her head to him.

"Naruto-sama, your plans for world domination have begun." Yoru said in a blank monotone voice. "The serum you've been working on should be ready any minute now." As if on cue, the door slammed open violently revealing another girl that looked to be about 16, carrying a vial that had a steaming dark green liquid in it. She had pale, platinum blond hair in a shade that was lighter than Naruto's sunny blond but darker than Yoru's pure white. Her hair was only about shoulder length with two bangs framing her pretty face and it spiked a bit more on the right side. She had pale, ice blue eyes and was wearing a school uniform that none of the girls recognized. It consisted of a long sleeved light blue blazer with white accents and a turtleneck collar that was zipped all the way up, with slacks of the same color. The blazer had a black Behemoth emblem sewn into the right arm and a small red Trident pin sewn on to her breast pocket. While her outfit was pretty bland overall, it did hug her curves quite nicely and showed off her C-cup breasts and wide hips. This was Yukiko, Naruto's second-in-command and known within Behemoth as Trident's "Phantom Sword".

"Naruto-sama, it is complete." Yukiko said as she walked up to her leader, ignoring the confused and incredulous looks she got. Naruto took the vial from her almost reverently before putting it to his lips and downing the contents in one gulp. His eyes widened before his head lowered, causing his hair to shadow his eyes as the teen went still for a moment, causing everyone to get worried before his shoulders started to shake and he threw his head backwards while laughing like a madman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THE POWER! THE UNLIMITED POWER!" Naruto yelled before he looked at his hands with a sick smirk on his face as he clenched it into a fist. "With this, the world is truly mine!" he exclaimed before turning his head to his subordinates who were both kneeling on one knee awaiting orders. "The metamorphosis is now complete! To the hovercraft! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he finished with another evil laugh before he ran out of the room with both girls following him… leaving a completely bewildered and stupefied class behind them.

Everything was quiet for a few moments before Ayaka asked the question on everyone's mind. "… D-did that just happen?" she questioned while looking around. All she got in return was a room full of dumbfounded faces.

Makie Sasaki, another student with green eyes and short pink hair held up in small ponytails on the sides of her head spoke up "You guys don't think he would really try to take over the world… right?"

Asuna chuckled, albeit a bit unsurely. "N-no way. That idiot was probably just messing with us."

"I don't know…" Yue Ayase, a short girl with a petite body, long dark blue lower back length hair and dark purple eyes answered while sipping on a juice box. "He did take over all of Mahora's gangs in one year. And that was only when he had two other people working with him. Now he has hundreds at his disposal throughout the academy. Maybe a thousand. And even then, that's not counting all of the members that live in the city next to us, and all of the members that have graduated since then that he can recall. Logically speaking, if he keeps up that pace, and if that liquid really did give him some kind of supernatural power… then it's not that impossible to believe that he could take over a country the size of Japan in just a few years with the right planning and equipment." She finished.

That certainly didn't make any of them less nervous. Nope, not at all.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he walked with his hands behind his head. The plan had worked perfectly. Even though he left right in front of everybody, the little show he put on would distract both his classmates and teacher from realizing the fact that he basically just walked out and skipped classes for the day. It would take a while for anyone to realize it, and now he had the day to himself! Totally a win in his book.

"Good job, Yukiko, Yoru." He congratulated. "Uzumaki Escape Tactic #47: 'Evil mastermind bent on taking over the world' was a success. Oh, and the tea was a good as always Yukiko." Naruto complimented, referring to the green liquid that he drank from the vial. It was nothing special, just normal Japanese green tea. The teen stretched his arms above his head for a bit before letting out a satisfied sigh "Ah~ the sweet smell of freedom. No more stuffy desks or bookwork—"

"Actually Naruto-sama" Yukiko cut him off in a calm matter-of-fact tone, "You have two weeks' worth of paperwork piled up on your desk. Ever since you were issued this job you haven't stopped by any of the bases so it's just been sitting there."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs "Why the hell do I have to do that now?!" he asked. He just got away from one desk; he didn't want to be stuck at another! "Why do I even have it in the first place?! We're a gang for kami's sake! What the hell do we even do that requires me to do paperwork!?"

"Well… there are the underground fighting and gambling rings we run both on the academy island and around the neighboring city, damage reports and complaints that are sent to us due to incidents caused by members that got too rowdy, the bills for utilities and food we have to buy for our various bases that we own on and off campus, reports of how many rebel gangs have appeared in the past month and how many of said gangs were either taken over by us or sent to the hospital, hospital bills for our own members that got injured in fights, and then there is the information being sent by our various agents that are still setting up in Mundus Magicus." With each thing listed, Naruto could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into depression. All that being piled up for two weeks? He might as well have stayed in class! It would have been less work!

"… Can I at least stretch my legs a bit?" he asked pitifully. He may be her boss, but she could be a damn task master when it came to stuff like being a responsible leader and whatnot. Usually when he skipped out on work she would find some way to punish him. Especially since she was the cook in the apartment the three shared before he had to move into the dorms with Setsuna, so she could deny him meals. Of course Yoru would always offer him hers in exchange, but he never really felt right taking her food.

Yukiko let out a long sigh. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she swore her loyalty to this man. "Fine, I'll allow you to 'stretch your legs' for a bit before we return. Yoru-san, can you please get started on Naruto-sama's work? Not too much of it, just find out how much money we owe in bills and damages before paying everything from our account."

The older girl nodded stoically "It will be done." And with that, she walked into a small alleyway and disappeared. Naruto sighed sadly as he watched her go. Yoru had always been a person of few words, and even fewer emotions, but she couldn't help it. It was how she was raised.

Naruto's father Minato Namikaze was the head of a rather prestigious ninja clan that was based in northern Japan. In fact, the only clan that was on par with theirs was the Nagase clan where his friend and classmate Kaede was from. Yoru was from a smaller clan that swore their fealty to Naruto's clan back in ancient times and promised to always protect the Namikaze lineage, making them a subordinate family. Since Naruto himself was the son of the clan head, it was only natural that as soon as his birth was announced, the subordinate clan had chosen one child to be trained to be his retainer that would be with him and serve him loyally as soon as he hit the age of ten. He didn't have a problem with that…

He had a problem with how they went about it.

From what he was told by Yoru herself, the kind of training she was put through was agonizing and dehumanizing, and actually teetered on the border of pure torture. They had stripped her of her family, her identity, and even her real name, and she was given the codename Yoru, which means "Night" upon her so called 'graduation'. It was supposed it be some sort of symbolism about how she was supposed to destroy his enemies from the darkness so he could live peacefully in the light or something like that. The whole thing made his blood boil just thinking about it. And the worst part is that Yoru was chosen the day after his birth was announced, meaning she had to be no older than four when she started, and the training was basically nonstop until he first showed up at the Namikaze clan compound on his tenth birthday to stay there and train for a year. Ten years of that kind of brutal training did make her strong, amazingly so, but in return it left her as an empty shell of a human. A slave trained to protect his interests and his interests only. To obey each and every order given dutifully and without hesitation, and she followed that creed to the letter. The only reason she even listened to Yukiko was because Naruto himself told Yoru to listen to the girls' orders as well, since he was her second in command. Hell, Naruto could probably order Yoru to strip off all of her clothes and deep throat every dick on the Mahora Academy campus and the city next door then drink every drop of cum that came out, and she would do it with no questions asked. She would probably just do a quick bow, utter 'Yes Naruto-sama' and be off to complete the task.

He hated it.

And the icing on the cake was, his father approved of this kind of training. It's the primary reason why he hasn't talked to the man since he left the Namikaze compound to come to Mahora. Don't get him wrong, Naruto loved his father, he really did. Minato was actually a very nice person, and sort of a goofball when not working or training, not to mention super strong. Almost as strong as his mother, who was one of the more prominent members in Ala Rubra, the group led by the Thousand Master himself… but finding out that his father supported such a brutal and inhuman practice, one that can be forced on a four year old girl no less maybe someone even younger… it just didn't sit right with him. Especially when he was told it was for his own protection. The day Naruto found out, Minato had lost a lot of the respect Naruto had for him.

Yoru's emotionlessness was actually most of the reason why he hadn't developed any real romantic feelings for her yet. He definitely found her attractive, but Naruto didn't want to start a relationship with her while she was still so… conditioned. It wouldn't feel right. It'd be like he was forcing her into it, and she would just go along with it because she was trained to never say no to him. He was trying to get her to think and feel for herself, and there has been some progress recently… but it was slow going. After all, five short years of real companionship doesn't overwrite a decade of emotional conditioning just like that.

Now his feelings for Yukiko on the other hand… that was a different story entirely.

Naruto wrapped his arm around said girls' shoulder "Hey Yuki-chan" he started, using the nickname he gave her when they were alone. "We haven't sparred in a while have we?" he asked.

"No we haven't Naruto-sama" she agreed. "You have been busy preparing for this assignment and I was in Mundus Magicus until the day after it was assigned to you, so we've both been pretty busy." The heterochromatic blond nodded to that. Yukiko was the one who suggested that the older members of Behemoth that were supernaturally aware should branch out into the magical world in order to start recruiting so they had some influence and connections there in case they ever needed to go. Since it was her idea he let her spearhead the project, and after three months it was starting to bear some fruit. She even set up a small information network that was bound to grow bigger as their influence did.

"How about a quick spar right now. It'll get rid of my excess energy and I can totally focus on my work after this. Pleeeaassseee?" he finished off with the puppy dog look. His subordinate looked at him before sighing and giving him a nod, causing him to cheer and pump his fist in the air. He immediately grabbed his friend's hand and dragged her towards the North side of campus, making her release a small smile at his enthusiasm.

* * *

For members of Behemoth, the northern end of Mahora Academy was the exact opposite of the southern end. The area in the southern end of Mahora was where all of the schools were located, with the north being the business district, the east being the residential district, and the west being the market district. While indeed under Behemoth's influence, the south could be called a "lawless zone" due to the fact that there isn't a proper base there to station their "troops" as it were, so every night most of the members had to either go home or head to the closes base in another district in order to get sleep. Even though that was about to change, thanks to the newest contract between Naruto and the Headmaster, it was common knowledge in the academy's underworld that if you wanted to do something and keep it off Behemoth's radar, the southern district at night was the place and time to do it. In fact, the origins of a whopping 98% of gangs like Tyrant Titan that try to establish some form of foothold in the academy could be traced to the south end.

It was also common knowledge that the North was off limits to groups like that unless they had a death wish. Nobody was stupid enough to try and do anything Naruto or the other members of the gang wouldn't approve of there.

The northern district of Mahora was the first section cleared out by Naruto, Yoru, and Yukiko during their hostile takeover; and as such it was the most stable in terms of development and influence. They basically ran everything there. Members of Behemoth could be constantly seen walking through the area while monitoring anything and everything that took place during the day, and even more appeared at night. This was because this sector was the center of Behemoth's illegal activities and held their most profitable gambling halls and underground fight clubs in Mahora, and as such, needed to be guarded appropriately. If anybody were actually successful in attacking, slowing down, or disrupting the cash flow here, 65% of the money Behemoth made on campus would stop flowing in, and they would most likely be thrown into a financial crisis. Yes, they also had money trickling in from the city across the bridge, but nowhere near enough to cover the money that would be lost, seeing as their influence in the city was still a bit unstable, and their station in the magical world could be counted as insignificant at this time so no money was even coming in from there. All in all, the north could accurately be described as Behemoth's wallet.

Most of the supernaturally aware members and prominent members of any kind of combat oriented club (i.e. Karate, Chinese Martial Arts, Kendo, etc.) were stationed here to help provide better protection, so the chance of some random gang even getting far enough to make their profits drop was incredibly low. Even if they did, the members of Behemoth would take care of them as soon as they caught on. If they fail, then that would have to be when Trident stepped in, and then it would basically be a nonfactor. After all, Naruto, Yukiko, and Yoru did destroy dozens of gangs by themselves before forcefully started recruiting people to make the job go by faster.

Since this was the most secure area in Behemoth's territory, it was also home to what could truly be called their 'main' base, since it was the first and largest building ever bought, renovated, and used by the gang. Unlike the theatre-like building on the west side where Takamichi had approached Naruto, the main base, affectionately called the "Beast Cage" by members and non-members alike, was a large ten story tall office-like building with a large Trident logo painted directly on the front, since it was bought before the name change. Besides having the typical recreational, lounge, and bunk areas (for members who work the night guard shift and couldn't make it home), there was the archives where they kept track of how many members they had, who they were, how they joined, and where they were stationed, as well as any information regarding their monetary situation. There is a huge food storage facility, several backup generators, an outside source of water, and even a medical bay here. It was basically a damn fortress, and everybody knew it. Hell, the headmaster even acknowledged it; the man actually listed it as a last resort disaster relief shelter in the academy logbook, but only if the normal shelters become indisposed or was unreachable to anyone.

It was listed as last resort because Naruto didn't want just anybody getting in a building where there was so much sensitive information that could destroy everything he and his subordinates had worked for… even if the world was going to hell outside.

Anyway in a sub-level of the "Beast Cage", several stories below the basement, there was a training room for the members of Trident. It could only be accessed by anybody who was either keyed in to Naruto's personal teleportation circle, or was brought by one of the three directly. It was a large tiled gray cement room lit up by florescent lighting that had the Trident emblem painted on the ceiling and was protected by several magical wards, including sound cancelling, damage absorbing, and self-repairing barriers, several bedrooms were down here, three main ones for Naruto, your, and Yukiko, and seven guest rooms, each with its own bathroom and shower. It was here that both Naruto and Yukiko could be seen standing across from each other. Naruto was wearing his usual training clothes; a simple white t-shirt, black shorts, and sneakers. Yukiko on the other hand was wearing light blue spandex capris and a white training bra.

"So, here are the rules for this spar. Hand to hand and medium strength magical attacks only. Weapons are allowed, including your pactio. The battle is finished when one of us admits defeat or is knocked out. Deal?" the gang leader asked while stretching. He saw Yukiko nod before they both got into their own stance and started circling each other slowly.

This continued for a while as the both observed each other. Every minute twitch and movement brought out a reaction from their opponent, whether it was to counter or defend. Both of them knew that as soon as one made a mistake, the other would capitalize on it, and as such drowned out everything that wasn't the person standing opposite to them. They continued their little game of probing the other's defenses before Naruto got bored of it and vanished in a blur of speed.

Yukiko hastily put up a guard to block the roundhouse coming for her left side, and responded by grabbing her leaders' ankle. Before she could counter however, Naruto threw a right hook at her, which she also blocked with her other hand, and gripped his fist tight. Not fazed by his awkward positioning, Naruto twisted in her grip, and came at his fellow blonde from below with a rising heel aimed at her chin.

Yukiko quickly threw Naruto away from her before she could get hit, and responded by running towards him with an uppercut, which Naruto leaned back to dodge. She then sent a sweep kick which was jumped over before she twisted on the ground, putting her hands underneath her and sending a kick aimed at his ribs while he was still in midair. Naruto blocked it with his forearms, but the force still sent him halfway across the room.

By the time he recovered, Yukiko was already in front of him aiming a high kick to his face. Naruto side stepped and threw a punch at her side, which she blocked by pulling back her over-extended leg and letting her shin to take the impact. They then both threw a straight jab at the other, which neither could block, resulting a cross counter that forced them both to slide back and left a small scuff mark on their cheeks.

'Tch,' Naruto thought 'she's still as fast as ever. Even though I had 'Deflexio (Shield)' up and reinforced my arm with ki her kicks still hurt like a bitch.' He looked at the arm he used to block the earlier kick and saw that it had a large bruise on it that was slowly healing. 'She probably would have fractured something if I took that straight on.' Out of the three members of Trident, it was Yukiko who actually had the highest base stats. Her natural strength and speed were monstrous even without any physical or magical enhancements. But the trade-off was that her ki enhancements couldn't be transferred to weapons and didn't do much except bolster her defense a bit. In order to get any noticeable increases in strength, she had to cast 'Cantus Bellax (Song of Battle)', and even then it was a bit weaker than a normal mages. Yoru could probably match her in speed and strength if they both used their own special enhancements, and Naruto himself could completely surpass her if he used some of his strongest ones, or even all of his weakest ones together, but in a straight up fist fight, Yukiko would dominate both of them. They'd put of a fight, yes, and it would be close… but Yukiko was just a monster in that field.

He refocused on his opponent and saw that while he was distracted, she had just about finished an incantation to a spell and a large spear of ice appeared in her hands. "Venenatis Cuspidibus (Ice Lance)" the platinum blonde muttered before she took aim, reared her arm back, and threw it at him at breakneck speeds.

"Shit!" he yelled out as he bent backwards, barely dodging the ice projectile as it flew above him. It was so close in fact, that he could feel a bit of frost forming on his nose as it went past his face.

Feeling that his opponent had drawn closer during his evasive maneuver, Naruto placed his hands on the ground behind him, before back flipping and kicking out at her abdomen at the same time. Hearing a small grunt, he knew his attack had landed and, not wanting to give her time to recover, he rushed Yukiko who was still sliding back from the force of his attack. He landed three straight punches to her face before throwing a right hook, and finished his combo off by spinning so he could position himself at her back and sent her flying with a reverse roundhouse kick.

The blonde male then used 'Shundo (Instant Movement)' to appear in front of his opponent once again, and reinforced his hand with ki and launching an extremely powerful palm strike, slamming her into the ground as he exclaimed "Tessho (Iron Palm)!"

A cloud of dust and debris rose from the impact and Naruto jumped back, knowing that was nowhere near enough to take out his second-in-command. Sure enough, he could feel a large buildup of magic coming from inside the cloud, so making more distance between him and it; the blonde male released his gun Hell Fire from his pocket dimension and began pumping his magic into it while chanting. "Bestiarum Magnorum Ululare, decem spiritus ignis et decem spiritus tenebrae coeuntes! Sagitta Magica, series igne tenebris (The Beasts Great Howl, ten spirits of fire and ten spirits of darkness, gather together! Magic Archer, 20 arrows of dark fire)! Naruto then pulled the trigger and fired an extremely hot wave of fire and darkness arrows at the incoming ice spell, Nivis Casus (Avalanche). Instead of splitting apart like normal magic archer spells, his arrows stayed close together and gathered around the bullet that was shot out of the barrel of his gun, thus fusing them into a single intense red and black magic arrow. The two spells collided with a resounding boom, before cancelling each other out and leaving a cloud of mist behind.

Naruto's black gun, Hell Fire, while capable of shooting regular and ki infused bullets, along with normal single element magic arrows, can also absorb his innate fire and darkness magic, condense it into the bullet in the chamber during the incantation and shoot out single or combined element spells clustered around the bullet in a red, black, or dual colored beam. The stronger the spell, the larger and more destructive the beam is. The downside is, it can only be a straight shot, no matter what the spell put into it is, and there is no variety in what is shot out of the barrel, since it would always be a beam. Say Naruto said the incantation to cast an area of effect fire spell. If he did so while channeling magic into his gun, all that could come out is a large red beam. In order for the spell to be used in its original area of effect state, he would have to put Hell Fire back into his pocket dimension, and then do the incantation like a normal mage.

Naruto felt a presence behind him and ducked, dodging another high kick from Yukiko, but was caught in the back of the head by her follow-up low kick. He rolled to lessen the force of the blow before hopping back up to his feet and looking at his opponent. Yukiko looked a bit worse for wear. His earlier hits did a number on her if the slight bruises on her face and the bigger bruise on her stomach said anything. There was also the fact that she was closer to the explosion that their clashing spells caused. Her clothes were also a bit dirty from her impact with the ground.

Yukiko stared at him for a bit, noticing that Naruto had mostly healed from her attacks, although she was sure the pain from them was still there, before lifting her hand and summoning a small pale blue magic circle. When it disappeared, she was left holding a card in her hand. The card had a picture of her in her usual blue school outfit holding and elegant dual edged rapier with a bluish silver blade and a golden guard that covered the top and front of her hand. The hilt was circular and wrapped in an elegant sea green ribbon that hung about a foot from the end as well. The entire blade seemed to be surrounded by a light mist. The front of the card had her name on it in latin with the words "Miles Gelida (Frozen Knight)" underneath.

"From here on out, I'm going to get a bit more serious Naruto-sama." She spoke in her usual even tone. "Adeat" The rapier depicted on the card appeared in her hand while her pactio card disappeared. "Please be more careful from here on out." And with that, she disappeared with a speed that far surpassed anything she was doing earlier. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would have thought she disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was covered in small cuts and stab wounds and his subordinate was standing behind him before she disappeared again and even more wounds appeared, making him stagger a bit.

None of his injuries were fatal of course, and they only went about a centimeter deep due to his hardened skin from his ki defense, but it was enough to make him bleed, and while not enough to truly hinder him… they still hurt. The side effect of her pactio was starting to take effect too… he could feel his healing being cancelled out too… his open wounds were starting to freeze over and the ice was trying to spread. He had to actively channel his fire magic through his body to keep it from getting anywhere but his injuries.

That goddamned weapon was so fucking troublesome to fight against.

Miles Gelida increased her already prodigal control over ice, and any injury inflicted by it would freeze over. The ice would continue spreading slowly until one of three things happened; her opponent's whole body was engulfed by it and they were trapped in a block of ice, she ran out of magic to keep the ice spreading, or she dismissed her weapon. It also had a passive ability that granted a speed boost to her limbs in exchange for some of her overall physical strength, but only two at a time, meaning she had to choose between either her arms or legs to give the boost to, and consciously change it if she wanted to switch. She also had trouble turning at that extremely high speed, since it was hard to stop her forward momentum while moving so fast making all her attacks have to be executed in a linear fashion. But still, adding that boost on to her own freakish natural speed makes her almost invisible to the naked eye… hence the name "Phantom Sword".

Casting 'Cantus Bellax (Song of Battle)' around himself so he could keep up with her better, he placed Hell Fire back into his pocket dimension and replaced it with a white gun of the same make and model, but with a blue grip and the words "Heavenly Rain" engraved on it in blue lettering. It was also modified for quick fire instead of power shots like his other gun. Naruto closed his eyes and extended his senses so he could track where she was… he could feel her moving all around the room at an incredible speed. She was constantly circling him, moving from the walls, to the floor, and even the ceiling while looking for an opening.

Deciding to make maneuvering a bit harder for her, Naruto aimed his gun directly upwards and shot over three dozen times in several seconds, but instead of bullets, pure magic arrows made of water, wind, and lightning flew out of the barrel, going straight up before separating into hundreds of smaller scatter shots and raining down across the entire training room, forcing Yukiko to drop her speed boost so she could effectively regain her turning ability so she could dodge without getting hit.

Heavenly Rain was the exact opposite of Hellfire in how it operates. Instead of shooting different spells as concentrated beams using bullets as mediums, it focused his magic directly into the cylinders and shot out singular magic arrows of three different elements that have the ability to curve and follow opponents like normal a magic arrow spell, taking care of the linear shot problem that his black gun had. Unfortunately, he can only shoot the arrows out in a specific order, Water, then wind, then lightning, so someone who was skilled enough would be able to cancel out, or completely counter each element. There's also the problem each singular arrow breaks up into numerous smaller ones, meaning there is more of a chance to land a hit, but the hit causes less damage. So for example, if he shoots a single water arrow, it will still disperse into smaller, weaker water arrows and the combined strength of those smaller arrows still only equal the strength of one normal magic arrow. The nature of the attack does cancel out the need to chant the incantation since he is still shooting only one arrow and any mage that graduates the academy could do that. Plus the magically increased firing speed of the gun makes it so he can bombard a large area relatively quickly making Heavenly Rain is his most useful weapon for fighting a lot of enemies at once.

Seeing his target after she slowed down, he rushed at her with his own enhanced speed, and they got into another close quarters fight, although they both had to avoid the magic arrows still raining down on them. Yukiko was using her speed boost on her arms instead of her legs, stabbing and slashing at her leader while throwing in the odd kick or two, while Naruto was either dodging or blocking all of her sword strikes with his incredibly durable gun and retaliating in kind with his own set of punishing strikes from his fists and feet. This continued for about ten minutes before their battle eventually led to them fighting in midair, both using their magic to stay afloat. Yukiko sent a downwards heel kick towards Naruto's face, but he blocked it with his gun wielding arm and grabbed on to her ankle with his other hand. She tried to retaliate by putting her rapier into a reverse grip and stabbing downwards, but the leader of Trident flipped his body over, kicked her weapon out from her grasp, and then locked her hand in between both of his feet, using ki to strengthen his hold on her limbs. The momentum of his maneuver made them shift in mid-air so Yukiko's back was facing the ground as they began falling.

"Takigoi (Waterfall Carp)" she heard Naruto mutter the techniques' name before taking his gun and aiming it at her face. Before he could pull the trigger, she punched it out of his hand with her free one. The unexpected maneuver pushed Naruto's technique off balance, and they both crashed to the floor, rolling for a bit before stopping in a heap of limbs.

"Ugh, my aching head…" Naruto groaned out while panting and his eyes clenched shut in pain. Takigoi (Waterfall Carp) seemed like a simple midair maneuver, but it actually put a lot of strain on his neck, shoulders, and upper back when not performed correctly. He stopped his groaning when he realized that he could feel a weight on top of his body and that his hand on something soft. He squeezed it on instinct and heard a soft moan in response. The blonde with red bang opened his ocean blue and violet eyes… only to meet with the ice blue orbs of Yukiko who was lying on top of him, with his right hand groping her ass through her tight spandex capris. They stared at each other for a bit, before they both realized the situation. Naruto broke out into a mild blush, and Yukiko had a dusting of pink on her cheeks, which is amazing for her, considering how calm and collected she usually was at all times. Moving his field of vision away from her eyes, he focused on her cute pink lips, before looking down further seeing her moderately sized breasts pressing up against him as she panted, straining against her training bra. They felt so soft against his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off them. Yukiko's blush increased when she felt Naruto's growing manhood push against her thigh, causing her to shift unconsciously and rub against it, unintentionally making him moan.

"S-sorry…" they both stuttered at the same time while looking away from each other… but neither of them made a move to get up or change the position. Naruto had actually legitimately liked Yukiko for the longest time. She was the person that had been with him the longest after all. He had met her back when he was seven and she was eight and he helped her out a bit and ended up saving her life, and in return she had sworn her loyalty to him in her gratitude. He wasn't sure about that at first, but he eventually came to accept it and she had been with him ever since.

Yeah, he had technically known Konoka and Setsuna longer, since they met when they were all four, and he did have some feelings for them too… Hell, he even had some small romantic feelings for Mana, but none of it was on the same level as with the girl lying on top of him right now. The last he had left Konoka and Setsuna when they were all six, and he didn't even see them again until they were thirteen… and even after they met up again it was almost like they were strangers. Setsuna became dark and brooding and avoided Konoka as much as possible, he himself had devoted most of his time and effort to efficiently running Behemoth, and poor Konoka just was sad and confused that even after she reunited with her supposed two best friends, they either avoiding her for a reason she didn't understand or barely had any free time to hang out with her. As you would expect, that threw off their relationship quite a bit. Even if he was trying his hardest to get Setsuna to try and talk to Konoka again.

But out of those seven years that he was separated from those two… six of them were spent with Yukiko. Getting to know each other. Training together. Fighting together. Learning about each other's dreams and plans for the future… He most likely wouldn't admit it out loud, but there was a really big chance that actually he loved this girl.

He was knocked out of his reverie when he noticed that Yukiko had closed her eyes and was slowly moving her face closer to his. He responded in kind, inching his lips towards hers at the same pace. He shivered lightly at the sensation of her slightly cold breath hitting his face and he could almost feel her lips as they were just millimeters away from his own…

Before Yoru teleported into the room right beside them "Naruto-sama, Yukiko-sama, I have finished with the paperwork assigned to me." She stated in her trademark blank tone. The unexpected intrusion scared both blondes and caused them to head-butt each other violently, resulting in them break apart from their position while cradling their foreheads.

"Gah, Yoru, what the hell? A little warning would be nice instead of just popping up out of nowhere like that!" he shouted at her with a blush on his face as he stood up. He was kind of angry that she had just ruined the moment. Yukiko stood up as well once her blush was under control and patted her clothes down before coughed into her fist to regain her composure.

"Yes…" the platinum blonde agreed. "A warning would be nice next time." Yoru looked between the two of them with a spark of confusion showing in her blank red eyes before the white haired girl nodded.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama, Yukiko-sama." The black wearing teen said as she bowed lightly in front of them.

"Ahem." Yukiko cleared her throat. "I am going to shower and change. You should do so as well Naruto-sama." the female then nodded to both of them before turning towards her designated room, intent on cleaning up. Naruto watched her go, his eyes following the natural sway in her hips before she disappeared behind a door. He turned towards Yoru and dismissed her with a wave of his hand and an annoyed grunt. As his retainer disappeared in a magic circle, Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

'This sucks… I wish we could have at least gotten farther before we were interrupted.' he thought as he headed towards his own room so he could take a very long cold shower. He stopped and started crying anime tears when he remembered that he most likely had a mountain of paperwork sitting on his desk upstairs.

His day just kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! Oh man, I'm exhausted. This was my longest chapter yet! And for some reason, the beginning was really hard to write... Anyway, several new things popped up in this chapter.**

**I decided to write about Minato's occupation, and Naruto's relationship with him. As of right now, Naruto and Minato do love each other as a father and son should, but it is strained because of the treatment of the clan that Yoru is from. Speaking of Yoru, how do you think I did in explaining how she and Naruto met and the little bit i explained of her back story? The best way to describe her would be a combat slave that was trained to have absolutely no emotions and work under Naruto since she was very young, kind of like Danzo and his ROOT agents. I'll shed more on both of these subjects later in an Original Arc that takes place before Kyoto and after the visit to Ayaka's house. **

**One of Naruto's fighting styles has been revealed!**

**The fighting style used in this chapter is Hakuda from Bleach, and uses ki to reinforce his strikes. **

**Someone guessed that the style I used in chapters one and 3 was the Iaiken that Takahata uses, and that is also correct.**

**The third style is one that uses pure elemental magic manipulation, but you'll see more of that later.**

**I took inspiration of the mechanics of Hell Fire and Heavenly Rain from the descriptions of Ebony and Ivory from Devil May Cry. If the explanations were a bit too hard to follow, then just know that Hell Fire is used for straight forward heavy hitting spells and Heavenly Rain is weaker but more spread out.**

**I felt like I had to add a little fluff between Naruto and Yukiko at the end there while explaining Naruto's romantic feelings. He has small crushes on Konoka, Setsuna, and Mana... but the front runner for his heart at the moment is Yukiko. Don't wory, the other girls will start weaseling their way in sooner or later.**

**So, how was my description of Behemoth's infrastructure? Was it realistic enough, or should I rework it a bit? Also, see if you can guess Yukiko's real identity! Anyone that can will get a small hint at future events in the story!**

**Please read and review as always! They keep me going!**

**~SilentFang signing off!**


	5. Love Potion Fiasco

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking a bit longer than usual to update, I actually didn't start writing this until yesterday afternoon and didn't pick it up again until a little while ago, hehe...**

**A relative of mine showed up at my house a few days ago and bought me the Limited Edition HD Remaster of Final Fantasy X/X-2, so I've been playing that this entire time. FFX is my favorite one to date, so it kind of shoved everything else out of my head until just recently. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he sat underneath his usual tree near the stairs by the fountain. He had finally been able to finish all of that built up paperwork in his office a few minutes ago and man was he exhausted! It had taken the entire day, and now school was over. He had done more work than he would have if he hadn't skipped classes all day, and his second-in-command had stayed there and watched him the whole time! He couldn't even sneak out or order Yoru to do it for him! _'Damn that Yukiko!'_ he thought '_I know she was doing it on purpose! She's probably a closet sadist that enjoys watching me suffer or something!'_

His mental tirade was interrupted when he sensed that he was being approached by three of his classmates. He looked up and saw that Yue and Haruna were behind a slightly blushing Nodoka who was looking at him nervously and holding a notebook.

"Yo Naruto-sama" Haruna greeted with a cheery wave, while Yue gave him an indifferent nod. "Shouldn't you be off taking over the world or something?"

"Nah," he replied while waving his hand in front of his face "I only said that so I could skip class. Taking over the world seems like I'd be more trouble than it's worth." He stood up and stretched his back for a bit before putting his hands in his pockets. "So, how can I help you girls?"

"No Naruto-sama, it's not how you can help us, it's about how Nodoka can help you." Said purple haired girl was then shoved forward lightly by her friends "She made sure to make copies all of the notes in class today so you wouldn't fall behind. Isn't that right Nodoka-chan~."

"Eh? Really?" the blonde asked. He was kind of surprised. Sure he called Nodoka his friend and gave her a Behemoth pin yesterday, but he didn't think she'd do all of that for him. "Thanks a lot Nodoka-chan!" he exclaimed with a huge smile. He was right about her. She was a really nice person.

"A-ah, I-i-it was no p-problem N-Naruto-san." she replied as she timidly held out the notebook for him to take. Naruto reached out and was about to take it from her before he stopped suddenly and leaned down so he was only a few inches away from her face. The short haired girl's cheeks heated up so much she felt like she was going to pass out as Naruto studied her.

"Hmm… Ah!" he backed up and slammed his fist into his palm like he had just figured something out. "You changed your hairstyle, didn't you? It looks really good on you Nodoka-chan!" He was right. Unlike before where her hair was about shoulder length and covered her face, it was now cut in a short mid-neck length bob in the back, and her bangs had been cut in a way where he could see one of her pretty purple eyes.

Yue and Haruna's faces brightened at that statement. "See! I told you he'd notice!" the glasses wearing girl exclaimed excitedly. "She finally decided to get all of that pesky hair out of her face! She looks nice right!?" Both of the shy girls friends then took some of her hair and moved it out of the way, showing Naruto both of her eyes. He stared at her a bit more before speaking up again.

"Yeah, definitely! It looks really cute… you should keep your hair like this more often Nodoka-chan, it's a shame that you always hide such a pretty face." That statement caused the already explosive blush on Nodoka's face to grow even more, if it was possible.

_'H-h-h-he thinks I-I-I'm p-p-p-p-pretty!'_ she thought. Just as her face seemed like it was going to grow so warm that steam was going to start coming out of her ears, she shook off both of her friends before turning around and running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Ah! Nodoka wait up!" Haruna yelled as she chased after her friend "See you later Naruto-sama!" she called over her shoulder. Yue offered him a quick bow before she too ran after her friend.

"… Well that was kind of weird. Wonder what has them running off in such a hurry?" he wondered. "Nodoka-chan's face was pretty red. Maybe she wasn't feeling well and went to the infirmary?" She must've been feeling really sick seeing as she took the notebook with her. Oh well, he could get it from her later. The teen started to walk away when he saw Negi sitting at his usual spot on the edge of the fountain looking a little depressed. "Yo squirt, what's got you so down?" he asked as he sat next to his teacher. Might as well see if he could help the kid before going and doing his own thing.

"Oh, hello Naruto-san." The glasses wearing kid greeted. "Nothing's really wrong I guess, it's just that Asuna-san is angry at me again." He sighed. "I was just trying to help… but I ended up embarrassing her in front of the class. I want to make it up to her, but I don't know what to do. What do you think Naruto-san?" The small redhead looked to where Naruto was… only to find an empty space with a note floating in the air where the blonde was supposed to be, just like what happened the previous day. _'Why do I feel like this is going to be a recurring theme with him?'_ he thought with a sweat drop. Grabbing the note before it could hit the ground he read it out loud. "Dear Pipsqueak, Don't mean to sound rude, but your problems bore me. If you really want to cheer bells up (even though I have no idea why you would) do something involving Takamichi. From what I understand she has this weird old guy fetish, and Takamichi is the object of her wet dreams or something like that. If you want to get back into her good graces, that's a surefire way to do it. Signed, the ultimate monarch of badassery, Naruto Uzumaki. P.S. This note is magically rigged to self-destruct... What-?" As soon as he read the last part, the note glowed brightly, blinding the ten year old, before exploding in a mess of bright pink paint, covering him all over and making him fall backwards into the fountain.

"… I don't think I like Naruto-san too much." He muttered while climbing out of the water. Drying himself off with magic, he looked at his now pink suit before sighing and grabbing his bag. As he picked it up, he noticed a tube full of seven magic pills fall out one of the side pockets. Aha! He knew exactly what he could do to make up for making Asuna mad earlier! Picking the pills up, he ran towards the dorms so he could get changed before looking for more materials.

* * *

"So, Uzumaki Escape Tactic #47 huh?" Konoka giggled as she sat on Naruto's right. Even though school was over, most of the girls were still in the classroom just hanging out and doing nothing. Naruto had shown up a few minutes after leaving the note with Negi looking for someone to talk to, and his childhood friend seemed like the perfect choice. Asuna was sitting on the other side of Konoka, doing her best to pretend he didn't exist. Seems like she was still angry about her male classmate perving on her the day before.

"I haven't seen you do that since you used it to try and distract Kushina-obachan so you could escape from eating your vegetables back when we were kids. I didn't even recognize it for what it was until class was over." Konoka stopped for a second and put her finger on her chin in a cute thinking pose. "You really changed it up a lot since then. Before it was just an evil laugh and a short monologue. Adding Yoru-san and Yukiko-san was a nice touch." she finished with another giggle.

Naruto put on a playful smile. "Well yeah, you can't really expect me to keep it the same after all these years can you? It's my policy to change things up so nobody will get used to the way I act, y'know?" Standing from his chair, Naruto started playfully flexing in various poses, causing more than a few girls currently in the room to blush seeing his muscles straining against his uniform and making Konoka laugh at how silly he looked. "It's the reason I have no weaknesses after all."

Asuna scoffed. "Yeah. No weaknesses huh? What do you call those cutesy birthmarks of yours, doofus?" she asked sarcastically, making the blue-violet eyed teen to falter a bit.

"O-oi! You leave my whiskers out of this! They aren't a weakness, they're super manly and- _munyaa~_" he finished off with a delighted purr while rubbing his cheek against Asuna's hand as she reached over to pet his birthmarks. "_Asuna-chwaaaan~_" the orange haired girl stopped her ministrations abruptly and Naruto snapped out of his pleasure induced bliss immediately. "Wha- huh? What just happened?" he asked while looking around confusedly, only finding the giggling bemused faces of his other classmates who had been watching the entire ordeal.

"You proving my point is what just happened, idiot. If I were a bad guy I could have beaten you up or something while you were acting all dopey or whatever."

"Okay fine, so may whiskers may be a _slight_ weakness." He admitted grudgingly "That's no reason to go killing my good mood ya jerk! Why are you being so mean to me anyways?!" he asked while waking his arms around.

A tick mark formed on the orange haired girl's forehead. "Don't think I forgot about what you did to me yesterday you perverted delinquent! I still have to get my revenge for that, and trust me, you won't like it!" Meanwhile, their brown haired friend smiled at both of them as they argued back and forth. She was so glad that two of her best friends got along so well. She decided to go to the front of the room and talk with someone else for a bit so they could continue bonding on their own.

Poor delusional Konoka.

It was at this moment that Negi decided to run into the room waving his hands excitedly. "Asuna-san! I did it!" he shouted. His appearance put her argument with Naruto on hold as they both turned to him in confusion.

"Huh? Did what?" she asked. Negi looked around the room for a bit before leaning in close and whispering to her so that only she and Naruto could hear him.

"The love potion! I made the love potion! I found some magic pills that a friend of mine must have put in my bag before I left. That sped up the process to four minutes instead of the usual four months! If you drink this you could definitely get Takamichi to fall in love with you, I'm sure of it!" He then reached into his suit to grab the vial out of his pocket, only for it to be empty "E-eh? Where is it? It was right here!" he started to look around frantically before he heard Naruto speak up.

"Hmm… not bad kid." Both the redhead teacher and orange haired student looked to Naruto who was holding a vial of pinkish-red liquid in front of his eyes with a bored look "Standard class 4 love potion made of the regular ingredients, augmented with a four leafed clover to add to the success rate and made even more potent by boosting it with what seems to be rare seven colored magic pills and your own magic energy. This is some strong stuff. Definitely well made…" He finished making the ten year old blush in embarrassment at the praise. "… It's also incredibly illegal. If I went to the magical authorities with this you'd get arrested." He said with a teasing smile. Cue standard Negi freak-out "But why the hell would I do that? I'm a well-known leader of an even more well-known criminal organization. They'd be just as likely to arrest me as they would you, if not more-so."

The child teacher breathed a sigh of relief before blinking as he realized something. "Naruto-san… how did you know so much about my potion by just looking at it?" he asked. That was actually a really amazing and rare skill. Even an officially certified Magister Magi with a master-class license in potion making would have had to at least smell the thing before knowing what it was and what was in it, yet Naruto identified it with just a short glance. It's even more impressive when you take into account that Naruto never went to any magic academy, meaning he never had a formal class on the subject.

The blonde delinquent snorted in amusement. "Oh please, my mother is literally _the_ expert on potion making. Even if I don't specialize in them like she does, she'd probably kick my ass to Mars and back if I couldn't at least do something as simple as this." he said while handing Asuna the love potion, seeing as it was meant for her anyway. If she wanted to use an illegal magical substance then hey, more power to her. It'd be hypocritical to try and stop her anyway seeing as his gang dabbles in this kind stuff from time to time. They don't make the actual potions, seeing as potion-making was a bit dangerous for rookies, and he didn't want any of his underlings being arrested by the magical authorities and sent to jail or turned into animals… but they _do_ gather the supplies that go _into_ the potions and then sell them to whoever paid for them. Since just owning the individual ingredients isn't actually illegal, it was safer to send the materials to the employer individually so they could make the potion on their own time. Besides, he was pretty sure Asuna's special ability would most likely cancel out any magical effects the potion had, making it a completely normal liquid as soon as she ingested it.

"Really? Who is your mother? Is she a famous Magister or whatever?" Asuna asked, genuinely curious. He made it seem like she was some kind of big shot in the magical community.

"Yep. I'm surprised Negi didn't figure it out when he heard my last name." he replied. "My mother is none other than Kushina Uzumaki, the Crimson Archmage."

Negi almost slapped himself for not realizing it sooner. "K-Kushina Uzumaki?! You mean the exact same Kushina Uzumaki that was known to defeat entire armies with battle potions _alone_?! She's almost as famous as my own father!" the glasses wearing kid exclaimed in a hushed tone. Asuna gaped at her male classmate. Taking out entire armies by herself? His mother sounded like some kind of monster! And to be honest, she wasn't that far off either.

"I-is she really such a big deal?" Asuna stuttered out.

Negi nodded with an awed look on his face. "Kushina Uzumaki, also known in the magic community as the Crimson Archmage, is a world renowned witch who played a big part in helping to save the magical world with the Thousand Master and his group. She basically rewrote the entire book on potions and their various uses. Legend has it she could make potions so strong that they match the effects of an S-class Anti-Army bombardment spell like "Thousand Thunderbolts" or "Tearing Earth" in a vial the size of her pinkie!" Asuna gulped as she saw Naruto nod in confirmation as Negi continued. "Then there's her lesser known ability involving her own special branch of sealing magic that she created herself that was said to be capable of restraining and banishing even the mightiest of demons with little effort. Add all of that on to her innate mastery over her natural fire, lightning, and darkness magic affinities and you have one of the strongest female mages to appear since the feared dark mage known as the "Maga Nosferatu" herself appeared! It was also confirmed that she could cast several spells simultaneously with only one incantation for some amazingly powerful combinations, something that was considered impossible before she did." He paused to think for a moment before finishing "It's been rumored that if someone had measured the strength of every member of Ala Rubra, Kushina would be about equal with the famous gladiator Jack Rakan, who was just under the Thousand Master himself in terms of power."

Holy shit, this lady sounded incredible! And Naruto came from someone like that? No wonder he seemed so crazy strong, it was in his blood! "A-anyway, are you sure this thing works?" Asuna asked Naruto, trying to get the conversation back on track while looking at the vial unsurely.

"As sure as I am about you having a cute mole right above your- _munyaa~ Asuna-chwaaa_- GEK!" A madly blushing Asuna, hearing what the blonde male was going to say decided to stop him by petting his birthmarks, getting him to open his mouth wide… before shoving the vial of love potion right down his throat, forcing him to drink it. Naruto choked on the liquid a bit before gulping it all down and spitting out the container before violently coughing.

"Did you- *cough* Did you _really_ just do that?" He said while giving the bell ornament wearing girl a scathing glare. Said girl looked at him with a smug smile that reeked of self-satisfaction, showing she had absolutely no remorse in forcing him to almost choke on what was supposed to be her sure-fire way into Takahata's heart.

"Well, you shouldn't talk about something so private you damn pervert. It serves you right." She huffed. Looking around the room, she noticed that nothing was happening, even after Naruto drank the potion. "So much for your almighty love potion. Nothing's even happening-" She was cut off when a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck, and he was pulled back so his head was resting on two moderately sized pillows.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun" Konoka purred out. She had a semi-glazed look in her eyes and a hint of pink in her cheeks. She also seemed to be breathing a little heavier. "I didn't notice before… but you look even more handsome than usual today." the brown haired girl then started rubbing her cheek against his in an extremely intimate manner, sending shivers down the boys' spine.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ayaka yelled from her spot across the room. "I don't care if you are childhood friends! As class representative, I will not tolerate…" The tall blonde stopped mid-way through her rant to pull an extravagant bouquet of roses from who-knows-where and bowing in front of the male blonde "I will not tolerate these flowers going to anybody but you Naruto-kun~!" Every other girl currently in the class besides Asuna who was still in shock over what was happening stopped what they were doing and was getting ready to swarm Naruto as well… before they saw Konoka getting pushed off of Naruto's back and two different arms wrap around his waist from behind.

Looking behind him, he saw another one of his classmates, Zazie Rainyday, a petite silver haired girl with caramel colored skin, red face paint, and light brown eyes that were gazing right back into his own blue-violet ones. She was staring at him with a look in he eyes that could only be described as incredible untamed lust, before she started rubbing her body on his. Moving close to his ear, she nibbled on it a bit before opening her mouth. ". . . ."

"W-WOAH, _HOLY SHIT_!" Naruto swore in response to what was just said, and the blush on his face spread throughout the rest of his body. Ayaka wasn't faring any better, seeing as she was the only other person who could understand what the silver haired girl just said. Who would've known that quiet, polite little Zazie, had such a dirty mouth on her!? Even worse, she wanted to do that _here_? In the _classoom_? In front of _everybody_?! That's something best left to the privacy of the bedroom, thank you very much!

The other girls took advantage of his shocked state to pounce on him… only to find Negi in his place, looking over, they saw Naruto already making his way towards the door. "UZUMAKI ESCAPE TACTIC #5, RUN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" the blonde yelled as he made his way down the hall, the girls of 2-A hot on his trail.

* * *

_'Gotta find a place to hide, gotta find a place to hide, gotta find a place to hide!'_ Naruto thought. _'Damn bell-headed princess and her petty need for revenge! I blame Takamichi!'_ even though the white suit wearing man was nowhere around and had nothing to do with any of this, he just knew that Takahata caused this and was at him somehow. He could feel it in his bones! Okay, maybe blaming Takahata was irrational in this situation, but who cares?! Fuck that guy!

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Looking next to him, he could see Konoka keeping up with him on her roller blades. "You weren't thinking of leaving without me were you?" she finished off with a pout. It was so adorable it almost made him want to stop running from her…

Almost.

"Sorry about this Konoka-chan, but you're not yourself right now… so this is for your own good!" the blonde apologized before he gripped his childhood friend's shoulders and turned her around abruptly, making her crash into the wall with her forward momentum and knock herself unconscious with comical swirls in her eyes. "Oh man… Karasu-chan is going to kill me for that when I get back to the dorms, I just know it." Shaking his head to distract himself from his impending murder, he looked over his shoulder to see the rest of his classmates still running after him, and Negi and Asuna behind them trying to calm the other girls down, or at least distract them, either way it wasn't working and his pursuers were gaining quickly.

He felt himself get grabbed by the back of his jacket before he was swung around and found himself sitting on a majestic white stallion being ridden through the halls by Ayaka. "Hello my dear Naruto-kun. Please relax and enjoy the ride." She spoke eloquently. Naruto responded in the only way he knew how… violently.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A HORSE?!" he yelled in her face as he tried to jump off. It didn't work as her grip on him was too tight.

"There there, it's alright Naruto-kun… don't be so uptight. Let Onee-san help you calm down…" Naruto gulped as he heard that. That didn't sound good for him. He hurriedly looked around for a distraction, finding none since the horse outran the rest of the girls following him. The blonde male looked at his female counterpart and doing the first thing that came to mind.

"I hope you can forgive me for this later Ayaka-chan…" he muttered before taking in a deep breath, grabbing the sides of the class rep's face… and kissing her directly on the lips. Her eyes widened before she closed them and started to kiss back as well. She opened her mouth, and let Naruto's tongue enter to ravage hers, while letting the pleasant sensations overcame her other senses for a while before trying to pull back and get some air.

Only to find out that Naruto wasn't letting go. The girl flailed her arms in panic for a bit before she exhausted herself and passed out from lack of oxygen.

Yeah… Naruto totally just kissed a girl into unconsciousness.

Getting them both off the mount, he laid Ayaka down on the ground gently before slapping the horses flank, causing it to whinny loudly before running off to who knows where. After making sure the girl on the ground was alright, Naruto turned and took off running again.

"Okay, I just need to find a place to hide…" he couldn't go to any of his bases, since most of Behemoth's members on campus were female and that would only make the problem worse. He could hide out with Yoru and Yukiko since they would be immune, but he could sense them at the "Beast Cage" through their pactio cards so that was a no go. He'd try Evangeline's cottage since she was too powerful to be affected by a love potion and Chachamaru was a gynoid so it obviously wouldn't affect her either, but he was pretty sure Eva would just laugh at him and slam the door in his face. That only left… _Aha_! He had the perfect place to go! Good timing too, because it seems like the rest of the girls caught up with him.

Turning a corner, Naruto snapped his fingers, causing an orange magic circle to appear underneath him and teleport him to his destination, just as the girls chasing after him arrived, confusing them with his sudden disappearance.

* * *

The Tatsumiya Shrine was a large temple with a traditional Japanese feel to it. It was located in the forested mountains on the northern end of campus, about a half hours' walk from the "Beast Cage". It has been watched and maintained by the Tatsumiya family and their workers for hundreds of years, and was in very good condition considering its age. A small ways away from the shrine was a river that emptied into a large pond that part of the shrine was built around, and in the middle of the pond was a large square platform. Back in the earlier days of the Academy, the platform was used as an arena for the Mahora Fighting Tournament that was hosted during the annual Mahora Festival.

The front of the shrine had a giant red torii gate with several barrier seals and demonic wards to prevent any stray demons from trespassing on the property and long stone steps that went all the way down to the bottom of the mountain to the outskirts of the Academy city. Near the gate was a tall mocha skinned girl with thigh length black hair that had ribbons tied around the two long bangs framing her face, stoic eyes with dull red pupils, and wearing a classic red and white shrine maiden outfit that hugged her slightly mature curves could be seen sweeping the cobblestone patio with a straw broom. This was Mana Tatsumiya, a skilled mercenary and a student in class 2-A.

Sensing a buildup of magic near her, Mana stopped in her work and pulled a heavily modified Desert Eagle and aimed it at a magic circle that suddenly appeared a few feet away. She had the right to be weary, seeing as not many people had the power to teleport directly into the shrine with all of the barriers and wards around it, so anybody that could was classified as a threat.

"Woah, woah, calm down. Don't shoot Mana-chan, it's just me." Naruto told her as he appeared from his transportation circle with his hands in a placating gesture. Putting her weapon away and setting the broom down, she walked towards her occasional partner.

"What are you doing here Naruto? Do you have a job you need me for?" she asked. She was always ready for a new job. _Especially _ones that involved Naruto, since his shitty luck made almost every mission they took escalate past the intended difficulty. It was both good field training and she always used that as an excuse to charge Naruto and the employer more than usual. She was a bit disappointed when she saw the blonde shake his head negative. She could've used some extra cash to buy the sniper she's had her eye on for a while.

"Nah, nothing like that. Just need a place to stay for a few hours." He answered while stretching his arms above his head. Being so close to nature like this always calmed him down. "Negi made a love potion that Asuna ended up shoving down my throat and this is really the only place I could come at the moment to wait for it to wear off without making it worse. Might as well turn this into a social visit now that I'm here though." He finished.

Mana nodded in understanding before going inside the shrine to make some tea. Coming out a few minutes later, she sat next to Naruto who was sitting on the shrine steps and handed him a cup. They drank in a companionable silence for a bit before she spoke up. "So how have you been Naruto? We haven't spoken since that job we took half a year ago." Usually she wouldn't ask something like this, but her relationship with the boy next to her was a bit different than the others she had. She was a loner, so she didn't really talk to many people besides Kaede, Setsuna, or Ku Fei. Even then, conversations with Kaede usually turned into them trying to outdo one another, she and Setsuna only interacted when on business together, and Ku usually only came by to ask for the occasional spar every now and then. Naruto was the only person she actually talked with outside of business, and he was one of the few people she could call her friend, even though she wouldn't tell him that to his face. He'd probably let it go to his head and then tease her about it until she lost her patience or started shooting at him.

Most likely both.

They had met in an odd manner. A little over three years ago near the end of Trident's takeover campaign, about a month before being renamed to Behemoth, Naruto turned his sights on the Tatsumiya Shrine seeing it as a perfect out of the way spot to set up a few of the gangs more unsavory activities. He, along with Yoru went to go scout it out personally, and he had found Mana there. Thinking that she was a normal shrine maiden, he tried to explain that it was now under his control and if she gave up peacefully, then everything would go smoothly.

Needless to say, he almost got a bullet right between his eyes.

Naruto engaged her in combat after that, while Yoru took care of the other shrine workers that tried to interfere. Their fight lasted a few hours, seeing as Mana knew the layout better than him and the fact that she had guns hidden literally everywhere. She also kept it a long range battle for the most part, limiting his options. Naruto hadn't had his guns made at this point in time and his magic arrows were useless against someone so skilled, and the rest of his long range spells would have wiped the shrine off the map, so he had to wait until he could get close to her without trouble. When he finally caught up to her and was able to fight her in close combat, he completely dominated. She put up a good fight and got a few good hits in, but she was no match for him in the long run and was defeated.

When she woke up, Naruto had told her that he enjoyed their fight and he respected her strength enough that he would instead mark the shrine as one of the few "off-limits" spaces in the academy so none of his subordinates would mess with it. After that ordeal, Naruto had approached her with some light mercenary work once he found out that she worked as one, and they became on again off again partners for a few months. From there, the two teens' relationship evolved to acquaintances, and then friends. He would sometimes drop by to talk or spar, or use the old tournament area for training if Yoru or Yukiko was using the space under the "Beast Cage".

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he said with a sheepish smile. "I've been meaning to stop by, but being a gang boss is busy work y'know?" His smile turned slightly strained as he took a sip of his tea. "I've also had to pick up my training. The Namikaze elders are pushing for me to take the succession test to name me the official heir early, so I need to learn the more advanced techniques of the clan style before then. Dad has been holding them off, but sooner or later I'm going to be recalled back to the compound, whether I like it or not."

Even though he was the only child of the current clan head, the Namikaze valued strength above all else. Ever since the clan had been founded, the children of the current head had to be tested to see if they were strong enough to actually succeed the clan… by fighting the current clan head. It didn't matter if you won or not, seeing as winning was unlikely anyways; because to pass you had to get a majority vote in your favor from not only the elders, but the senior members of the clan as well as the head of the subordinate family that Yoru was from. If the person failed, then they would find someone else that the clan thought was "more worthy" to take the test, and if they passed, that person would become the new head when the current one stepped down.

This method was actually how Minato had become the current head. In fact, he wasn't even originally _from_ the Namikaze clan. They had found him injured in a plane wreck a few miles away from the compound one day as a toddler as the only survivor. He had amnesia, and didn't remember anything but his first name, so they adopted him out of pity. They were surprised to see that he turned out to be an incredible prodigy, and Minato was chosen for the succession test after the child of the clan head at the time had failed.

"I see… that is indeed troubling. You've had it pretty rough lately haven't you. Running a huge organization like Behemoth and worrying about your own family issues. Adding on the job to watch over Konoka-san and you've got a lot on your plate." She saw him nod with a look of deep concentration on his face. Sighing, she took his tea cup, ignoring his indignant shout before getting up and returning to the interior of the shrine once again before coming out with a bottle of sake and two saucers. Seeing his confused look, she spoke up. "You seemed like you could use it."

"Isn't it a bit too early to start drinking?" He asked amused. Mana just shrugged before pouring herself some and drinking it.

"Hey, it's 5 o' clock somewhere, right?" she responded flippantly as she poured a second glass full.

"Heh, you have a point," he chuckled before pouring himself some and downing it in one gulp. "Thanks." Both of them ignored the fact that they were under the legal drinking age. With Naruto's criminal record underage drinking was the least of his problems, and Mana just didn't care. A few hours later, the sun had already set, and the two of them had consumed quite a few bottles of sake. Even though they had drank enough to give a full grown man alcohol poisoning, he was only a little tipsy, seeing as he purged most of the alcohol from his system by running ki through his body at regular intervals. Mana had more than him and hadn't been purging it like he had, so he wasn't sure how far along she was.

"Ugh, it's just all so annoying sometimes." Naruto complained to Mana with a small slur. Said black haired girl was sipping another saucer of sake while listening to him vent his problems. "Yukiko is forcing me to do all of this work with Behemoth almost every day… those old farts in the Namikaze clan trying to get me to take over even though I don't want to… my mother pestering me to start studying potions under her even though I told her I don't want to become a copycat… the headmaster forcing all of these stupid jobs on me whenever he feels like it under the threat of having me arrested by the magical authorities… It's like nobody even cares about what _I_ want to do with my life." He laid back and looked at the stars before sighing and closing his eyes. "Sometimes it's a bit too much, even for me…" he trailed off. They stayed like this for a while before Naruto felt something straddle his lap. Opening his eyes, he saw Mana looking back at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Would you like me to help you forget? At least for tonight…? I don't mind at all…" the dark skinned girl started to grind her pelvis into his, making them both moan before he grabbed her hips. "What's the matter? Don't you want it?" she asked.

Naruto stared at her for a bit before speaking up. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but where the hell did this come from?" while he did have some romantic feelings for her, she had never shown any signs of having any for him, so this was a little confusing.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. It seems you wormed your way into my heart at some point." Mana answered. She didn't usually act this forward, but the alcohol was lowering her inhibitions.

Sitting up with her on his lap, he moved his arms upwards so he could hug her around the neck. "You're drunk, you know that right?" he stifled any denials by kissing and sucking on her neck and jawline, causing her to moan loadly. Just as she was getting into it, he gently picked her up before standing up himself, shifting her onto his back so he could carry her to her room in the shrine. "And, as much as I want this to happen, Naruto Uzumaki doesn't take advantage of inebriated girls. It just ain't right y'know? Besides, I have a feeling that a few people would kick my ass if they found out I did…" he trailed off thinking about how badly he'd be beaten by various females if they found out he took advantage of a drunk girl… even if she was asking for it. It wasn't a pretty picture. Besides, he didn't want her to wake up the next morning only to regret the whole thing.

The walk to her room was very distracting for him, seeing as she kept running her hands all over his chest while kissing his neck and pushing her large breasts into his back. He eventually made it though, and set her down on the bed before taking off her sandals and tucking her in. He started to walk away before he felt her grab the sleeve of his uniform. "Please don't go Naruto… stay with me tonight…" she said in an almost pleading manner. _"Please."_ Why was she acting so desperate? Even drunk Mana wouldn't have resorted to begging for _anything_. _Especially_ sex. Spotting the small calendar on her night stand, he noticed the circled date before coming to an understanding. '_So it's the anniversary of _that _day… that explains a lot.'_ He thought.

He stared at the black haired girl for a bit, before climbing on top of her and going in for what seemed like a kiss. He could see some joy enter her eyes… before it turned into confusion as he diverted his lips so they were right next to her ear. The boy let out a low pitched whistle and a small light green gust of air came out of his mouth and flowed into his companions' ear. The sound it made seemed to echo in the quiet of the room as Mana widened her eyes in shock before they slowly closed as she fell unconscious. Usually such a low class sleep spell wouldn't work on someone of her caliber, but the alcohol in her system made it much easier. Climbing off of her, he looked at the calendar again before sighing once more.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

How could he forget. Today was the anniversary of the day that Mana's old pactio partner died. It was probably why she wasn't in class today as well. Damn he felt like an ass, showing up on such a solemn occasion and then spending the entire time basically complaining about his own problems while she was most likely grieving. How could he be so blind… Mana probably didn't even want to have sex with him to help him forget his problems like she said… she most likely wanted to have sex with him to help her forget _her own_.

"Tch. Stupid girl…" he whispered, although there was no real malice in his words. "Don't go trying to throw your virginity away so carelessly like that…" Summoning his teleportation circle, he took one last look at his friend before leaving, seeing as the effects of the love potion should have worn off a few hours ago. It was getting late anyway and Setsuna was probably wondering where he was. "Goodnight, Mana-chan..." he whispered. And with a dull flash of light, he was gone

* * *

Reappearing in the dorm room, he saw his roommate still awake, sharpening her nodachi calmly while her bangs were shadowing her face. "Hello Naruto-dono…" she started slowly.

"Hey Secchan, what's up?" he asked. "Sorry about coming in so late, I was visiting a friend."

"That's fine Naruto-dono." she was quiet for a few moments before speaking up again. "I have a question to ask."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What's this I hear about you making Ojou-sama slam into a wall earlier?" She now looked at him fully so he could see the throbbing vein on her forehead and the demonic look on her face.

Naruto gulped as he tried to explain himself in a way that wouldn't make her even angrier.

He was most likely going to die tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? This was an entirely 2-A development chapter, seeing as how some of you were kind of disappointed with the lack of class interaction with the last one. I know Mana was a little OoC at the end there, but it's all for the relationship development, so I don't really care lol.**

**I decided to sneak in that little bit about Kushina's strength level since I've been getting PM's asking about it ever since I mentioned she was a top member in Ala Rubra and Minato being almost as strong as her. So, there you have it. In terms of strength, it goes Nagi Jack Rakan = (greater than or equal to) Kushina Minato.**

**Speaking of Minato, that part about the Namikaze clan will come into play during my own little Original Arc that'll start later on. I'll be sure to notify you all when it comes up.**

**Thanks for reading and as always, be sure to leave a review!**

**~SilentFang**


	6. Gang Violence

**A/N: Haha! I'm finally back home! The flooding in my basement was been pumped out, the power is back on, and there's no contamination in our water supply! Huzzah! It was torture trying to write while not home. I ended up losing the chapter SIX separate times, and that really killed my writing mojo. And when i did get a chance to write unobstructed, I was only able to churn out about 1500 or so words before I got distracted again! everything was against me this week! But now I'm finally back in my own house, on my own computer, and I was able to get this down! So, enjoy chapter 6... it was born from my frustrated tears. TT^TT**

* * *

Naruto was walking back to the dorms with a satisfied expression on his face, even though the slightly chilly breeze made him shiver a bit. He was wearing his usual training outfit and had a towel draped around his neck, still damp from the quick shower he took earlier so he wouldn't smell of sweat. It was already getting dark since he had once again skipped school for the day to train all morning and most of the afternoon so he could brush up on the Namikaze family techniques. He had already mastered their basic style of **Hakuda (White Strikes)** last year, and today he had finally mastered the basics of the advanced style, called **Rokushiki (Six Styles)**, down. All they needed was a bit of practice and maybe a few light spars with a skilled opponent and he'd be good. He was going to kick that succession tests' ass!

Although he had to admit, whoever created those **Rokushiki** techniques was a damn genius. Even though the concepts made them seem easy to learn, you actually needed a very specific and demanding training regimen to even be able to think about performing those techniques. And if you didn't follow it right, well… you'd most likely end up destroying your muscles. But, it was worth it in the end seeing as he could perform them now. All six of the techniques were damn useful, and the best part was that they still left a good amount of room for personalization if one was skilled enough with their ki manipulation so any practitioners could add their own little flair to it. Hell, he even heard that a few of his more talented clan-mates were able to combine two of the techniques into a completely new fighting style! He couldn't wait to get started on that.

Walking up the stairs of the dorm building, he turned a corner to make his way towards his shared room with Setsuna, but stopped when he heard a commotion inside of Konoka, Asuna, and Negi's room. It sounded like some of his classmates were in there. He was kind of hesitant to go in to be honest. The love potion ordeal was only yesterday, and even though the hypnotizing effects of the potion wore off everybody feels them to a different degree, so some of his classmates were under a stronger influence than others… meaning that some girls may still get random flashes of memories from the time they were afflicted since the potion might not have affected them enough to erase everything.

Oh well, he'd burn that bridge when he got to it.

"Yo, where's the fire?" Naruto asked as he barged in the door. Screw knocking, he was a damn gang member, he did what he wanted! As he suspected, a few of his classmates were indeed in the room. Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, and Ayaka were crowded around the small table in the center of the room with their textbooks out while Asuna was doing her own studying at a small desk on the left wall.

"Oh! Naruto-san!" Negi exclaimed surprised. "We were just going over today's lesson. Speaking of, where were you during class?" he asked.

Taking a seat next to Ayaka, he kindly accepted the juice Konoka handed him with a smile before answering. "Eh, I wasn't feeling it today so I decided to do my own thing. I'm not much of a "sit in one place and do work" kind of guy. Way too boring to me, y'know?" Everybody had to sweat-drop at his casual dismissal of school. Well, he was a delinquent, so they could kind of understand, but still…

"Naruto-san… you shouldn't dismiss such things so carelessly. School is important to your future!" the child teacher responded. "Here, you can review today's lesson with us so you can get caught up."

Sighing, the male blonde nodded "Okay, yeah whatever… as long as it gets you off my back then fine." He looked at the class rep who had been staring at him rather intently since he had arrived. "You mind if I read along with you? I don't have my book with me so…" he noticed the female blonde was unresponsive so he waved his hand in front of her face, "You there Ayaka-chan?"

That seemed to do the trick in bringing her back to reality. "W-what was that? O-oh yes, you can read along with me." She answered with a small blush on her face. It only increased when the boy next to her scooted closer so that they were almost touching and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She took a glance at him from the corner of her eyes. This was kind of awkward for her, especially since she had this weird dream that she and Naruto had shared an extremely steamy kiss in a secluded school hallway yesterday… and she enjoyed it! But that was impossible! She would never cheat on her dear sweet Negi-sensei like that!

_… Right?_

Negi had started to recap the lesson from earlier that day, but he kept getting interrupted by questions from his students. Eventually the lesson went completely forgotten as everything just spiraled into an argument between Ayaka and Haruna about whether the blonde class rep was a shotacon or not, with Yue, Nodoka, and Negi trying to break it up, Konoka giggling, and Naruto just laughing at everything.

None of them noticed the distinct snapping sound of Asuna's pencil as it broke in half from her gripping it too hard due to her annoyance. Said girl slowly turned towards the other occupants of the room with a twitching eye and a throbbing vein on her forehead as she took a deep breath "WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?!" her outburst caused everybody to immediately stop what they were doing and turn to her "ALL OF YOU, OUT! _NOW!_" she yelled as she violently kicked everybody who didn't live there out of the room.

"Well…" Naruto started making the other kicked out classmates to look at him "That was rude. Meh, whatever, see you girls later." He walked down the hall and waved over his shoulder before disappearing in the door of his own room. It was empty, seeing as Setsuna usually trained for a few hours after class and didn't return until after she cleaned up a bit.

Speaking of cleaning up, he could use a bath right about now. That shower he took may have washed off the smell of sweat, but it was no substitute for a proper cleaning. Grabbing a change of clothes and a towel, he left the room and made his way towards the bath house near the dorms. He usually just used the shower that was in the dorm, but he hadn't had a nice long soak in a while.

* * *

Eventually, Naruto found himself at his destination. He walked into the changing rooms and disrobed, then went into the main area and submerged himself in the warm waters of the far side of the bath and closed his eyes. As he relaxed, the blonde drowned out his surroundings as he thought about a possible emergency going on in Behemoth. Yukiko had approached him that morning before he isolated himself in the training room and told him that a few of their members in the neighboring city never submitted their daily report. Normally it wouldn't be such a problem. Sometimes their members are forgetful and they get it to them a day or two after in one big compound report… but it had been _four days_ now and no contact had been made… in fact, a lot more of their groups in the city had been lost in that time.

Yukiko had dispatched Yoru to see what was going on… and what she had found wasn't pretty. Every single one of their bases in the city, which also doubled as the locations for their dealings, had been raided and dismantled, and every single member inside had been found bound, gagged, and murdered with a bullet to the back of the skull, execution style. And to top it all off, all of the money, weapons, records and supplies in each building had been stolen as well. It was like this with eight of their ten off-campus bases, meaning that two of their bases had been hit each night.

It was even more impressive seeing as Behemoth tends to operate in _very_ inconspicuous places that even the police would have a hard time finding; meaning that whoever the hell pulled this off was damn good. They were professionals. They were smart enough not to go after every stronghold at once, since that would be suspicious and alert just about everybody that something was going down. They only went after two at a time so as not to draw attention to themselves. In fact, if he didn't demand a daily report, he might not have even caught on until his paperwork revealed a noticeable dent had been made in Behemoth's profits. Yukiko had told him that she and Yoru were going to stay at the last two bases and would report back to him when they finally found out just who was doing it.

At this point, it didn't even really matter. Whoever it was had singlehandedly _destroyed_ all influence Behemoth had in the city by now. Once this got out, their reputation was going to take a very big hit. The one consolation he had in this entire ordeal was that the only members allowed to operate off-campus were non-Mahora residents, so the headmaster wouldn't get on his case for getting his students killed. Takamichi was still going to ride his ass on this, of that he was sure, but it's better than having to deal with possibly getting turned over to the authorities.

The headmaster made it clear during Behemoth's founding. As long as the students didn't get harmed, Behemoth could do whatever the hell it wanted… but if even one got seriously injured, then all bets were off, and Konoemon would personally make sure that Naruto would be a wanted fugitive of both the magical _and_ mundane law enforcement.

_'Naruto-sama'_ Naruto heard the voice of Yukiko in his mind through the use of her pactio card, and felt the sensation of Yoru connecting to his mind through her own as well. _'Both Yoru-san and I can feel bases are being surrounded. No doubt a raid is going to start soon. Your orders?'_

The blonde summoned his copy of their cards and put them to his forehead. He thought about the situation and what the best course of action would be before answering. _'Both of you, identify yourselves as members of Trident before surrendering in exchange for our members' lives. If these people are as smart as we think they are, then they'll probably take you alive so they can use you as bargaining chips to either draw me out as well, or gloat and strong-arm me into handing all of Behemoth's resources over to them. That'll lead us right to their stronghold.'_

_'Understood,' _this time it was Yoru's voice in his head. _'Should we kill them all once we arrive?'_

_'No. Stay captive until I arrive. I want to meet these assholes face to face… kill the head asshole myself. Summon both of your pactio artifacts and hide them on your person. When I get there, the massacre will start as soon as I give the signal.'_

_'Yes, Naruto-sama'_ both of his subordinates dutifully replied and he felt both connections get cut. When he found out who the hell did this to his gang, they were going to die. Painfully.

"N-Naruto-san?" he was pulled out of his rather homicidal thoughts when he heard his name being whispered by a startled voice. Looking in the direction he heard the call from, he saw a naked Negi and Asuna in a one piece bathing suit looking at him with surprise. He could see a light blush on Asuna's face at his state of undress.

He stared at them for a bit with his eyebrows raised, before greeting them "What's up guys?"

"Shhhh!" the orange haired girl shushed him before pointing to the other side of the ornament she and Negi were hiding behind. Looking over to where she was pointing, he saw the rest of his class was in the baths as well. Wow... he must have been _really_ out of it if he missed 32 other people getting in the baths. Asuna and Negi he could understand, seeing as they were just two people and he had already mentally counted them as non-threatening. Even with Negi's impressive magic reserves for his age and Asuna's magic cancel ability, Negi was too weak and inexperienced to put up a fight with him, and Asuna, despite her incredibly rare ability, was raised as a normal girl, so she was even less dangerous. In simpler terms, it would be like two level 1 slimes attacking his level 50 character with maxed out stats and items. They could attack him all they wanted, but the chances of him losing were so slim they could be counted as impossible.

But being so out of it that people like Mana, Kaede, Ku Fei Evangeline, and Chachamaru who were all strong enough to at least injure him a bit could get close to him without noticing? Even though they were all people he classified as on his side at the moment (the likelihood of them becoming his enemies are almost nonexistent but you never know when someone could turn on you), that was _unacceptable_. It seems like his situational awareness wasn't as good as he thought. That was a problem he had to fix as soon as possible.

Focusing back on the girls, they seemed to be having some kind of competition involving comparing breast sizes and who would get the right to have him or Negi move into their dorm. He could see Setsuna blushing in embarrassment, meaning they probably grilled her into accidentally spilling that they were living together, but he didn't really pay attention to that… the heavenly sight in front of him was taking up most of his attention. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his phone which was resting on a folded up towel and started taking pictures, completely ignoring Negi's incredulous look and Asuna's murderous one.

Once again, he'd like to point out that he was an opportunist, _not_ a pervert.

After taking several pictures and saving the sight in front of him into the deepest recesses of his mind, he moved away from his unintentional hiding place and made himself known by calling out to the girls "You know, I'm actually more of an ass man if I do say so myself. If you're going to have any kind of competition with me as the prize, I'd rather it be about that. Not that I'm complaining of course." All conversation screeched to a halt as every head in the bath turned in his direction. The blonde male gave a nonchalant wave and a light smile. "Yo." He greeted like they weren't all naked.

"_**KYAAA~!**_" As if a switch was flipped, most of the girls all screamed and tried to cover up. Although he did note that a few of them didn't really care about their modesty. Hell, Haruna and Kazumi posed for him. And he was sure that Kaede and Mana both pushed their chests out a little.

"N-Naruto-san, what are you doing in here?! Didn't you notice our clothes in the changing room when you came in?!" Ayaka yelled as she hurriedly covered herself up.

"Ah, Naruto-sama, if you wanted a peek you could have just asked." Haruna interrupted with a perverted smile on her face. "As long as you extend the same courtesy to me of course… geheheheheh." She finished off with a perverted giggle… and was she _drooling_? Yeah, she was totally drooling. Every girl next to her decided it would be a wise idea to back away from her for a bit.

Ignoring the glasses wearing girl, he addressed the class rep "Well, Ayaka-chan I could ask you the same thing. I've been here for a half hour now, way before any of you got here. I was just sitting on the other end of the bath. So if anything, you're at fault for not noticing _my_ clothes." He finished smugly. "But, I should be going anyways, don't want to overheat or anything. See you all in class tomorrow. You know, if I decide to show up at all." What he did next would forever be ingrained in the minds of every girl there. Naruto casually stood up, showing off the wet toned muscles of his torso and stretched his arms above his head before getting out of the water completely and strolling towards the changing rooms… completely ignoring the fact that his naked body was in full view of 30+ girls. Each and every person in the bath felt their face heat up at the size of his semi-erect member, and a few of them even passed out.

Yeah… after living alone with two girls for a large part of his life, modesty wasn't something Naruto really cared about. He had seen Yukiko and Yoru naked who knows how many times, and they had seen him naked just as much, if not more. The novelty of seeing naked bodies, and having others see yours wears off pretty quickly after the first few times. That was the reason why he was so calm seeing all of the naked girls in front of him. He was sure if any other guy his age or even older was in his position, they'd have a nosebleed and pass out.

Leaving the bathing area, the whiskered teen started putting his clothes back on. He chuckled could hear Haruna shouting that the competition was back on and that some of the girls were back in the running seeing as a few of the girls that were eliminated had more impressive butts, even if they didn't have big breasts. He stopped paying attention seeing as he already knew who would win that competition anyway. It would end up surprising the hell out of them, he was sure of it. Hell, even he could barely believe it when he finished checking them all out for the first time.

He'd have to find a way to congratulate Hakase-san on her upcoming victory later.

On his way back to the dorms Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Checking the number and seeing that it was from Yukiko's phone, he figured it was the person behind his current troubles trying to get in contact with him. _'Showtime'_ he thought as he answered the call. "I take it everything is in order then, Yukiko?" He asked.

_"Oh yes, everything is just fine for us. But for you, not so much."_ An unfamiliar female voice came from the other end.

"Who is this?!" he asked in a fake enraged voice. "What have you done to Yukiko?! I swear if you've touched even a hair on her head…" He was cut off by the voice on the other end.

_"Hm, your moniker seems to fit you well, "King of Beasts" Naruto Uzumaki. Already yapping like a rabid dog without even knowing what I want."_ He could hear the smug amusement coming from the person on the other end. It legitimately pissed him off.

"Tch, fine, what the hell do you want from me?" He asked in a calmer tone.

_"One hour from now you will come to the top floor of the Dragon's Talon hotel, alone and unarmed. If you come even a minute later or I suspect you brought back-up, then "Phantom Sword" Yukiko and "Night Crow" Yoru won't live to see the next sunrise. Or better yet, maybe I'll just give them to my men to play with. They work so hard all day and night… they could use some stress release."_ She finished with a condescending laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto growled out an affirmative response, eliciting a chuckle from the unknown woman.

_"Glad you can see things my way. We'll talk more when you arrive. Oh… and be sure to wear something nice. Ciao."_ The blonde delinquent hung up after hearing the dial tone and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Heh, got you bitch…" Naruto whispered as he walked towards his dorm room so he could change into something fancy. "I'll play your game for now… but don't expect to live past tonight." His chuckle turned into outright laughter.

He'd show her why messing with the King of Beasts was a bad idea… by turning her into his next meal.

* * *

Kagura Taoka was a woman who was born to be successful. As the daughter of the 43rd head of the Hiryu Kaen yakuza family and a relatively famous, albeit very corrupt, business woman. From the start she was given only the best education, from the normal subjects, to leadership, to being a successful business owner and entrepreneur. But it was never enough. She wanted everything the world had to offer under her heel. She wanted to feel the absolute satisfaction of having people work under her groveling at her feet. And so… she decided to make that a reality.

Even though she was current in her late thirties, Kagura is and always was very beautiful. From her long dark hair, to her vibrant green eyes, to her smooth milky white skin and huge breasts and ass; she was the wet dream of every man that saw her. Even at a young age, she would be complimented by men many times older than herself on her looks. And she was not above using them to get what she wanted. She had lied, cheated, and seduced her way into the bed of many of her father's top executives and then proceeded to use their positions to slowly turn her own fathers' forces against him. When she had gathered enough influence, she ordered a hit on him, and the next day… well, let's just say they had to set up a big memorial service.

With her father out of the way, and her mother grieving, it was almost too easy to blackmail the executives of her mothers' various businesses into working for her under the threat of leaking their various illegal dealings to the media. She put her classes in business and entrepreneurship into practice, and under her guidance, her newly acquired assets expanded from a localized area to the entire eastern coastline of Japan. Once her mother found out that her own company had been stolen from her, and by her _daughter_ no less, she had killed herself.

Oh well. That was one more nuisance out of the way.

Once she had solidified her position of power, she had every single person she had originally seduced killed to keep them quiet, and since then she had been living a life of luxury and contentment. Of course that included a full contingent of 100 bodyguards fully trained in both assassination and military combat that also doubled as her _"toys"_ whenever she needed companionship in bed. Oh how she loved to hear their pained screams. Especially #40's screams. His were the sweetest.

Kagura smirked when she could hear three sets of footsteps coming down the hall towards the room she was in. It was large enough to fit over 150 people and had a balcony filled with rows of comfortable looking chairs so people could see what was happening on the first floor. Kagura herself was on the ground floor, sitting at the head of a long table with twenty other chairs surrounding it, and two armed guards standing on either side of her. Hanging from the ceiling was an expensive looking glass chandelier that was currently not in use, making the room shrouded in darkness, with the only illumination coming from the moon and city lights filtering in through the large window behind her that showed an impressive view of the city below.

The doors to the room burst open, revealing two of her men flanking who she knew was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a decent height for his age at 5'9", and had spiky mid-back length blonde hair with a red bang on his right side that was currently out of its usual ponytail, making it flow freely down his back. His eyes were heterochromatic, with the left being a vibrant sky blue and the right being a deep violet color and finally, teen had three strange whisker-like birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

He was wearing a dark grey, almost black suit jacket with matching slacks, a black dress shirt underneath, a plum purple tie that matched his right eye. To finish off his look he had shined black dress shoes. Even with his half lidded eyes and the angry scowl on his face, she could tell that he was very handsome at the age of 15, and would only become even more of a looker when he was older. Huh, she planned on killing him, but maybe she could seduce him into becoming her newest pet. She could see it in his eyes… even though he was trying to put up a strong front, he was very nervous meaning he would likely break. Be it during this confrontation, or in her bedroom has yet to be seen. She wondered how such a weak willed person could run a gang as large as Behemoth so effectively. He probably just left it all to those two girls she had captured.

Oh well, she could ponder on that later. For now, it was time to do business.

* * *

Naruto kept up his scowl as he was lead to the seat on the opposite end of the woman that was no doubt behind everything that was angering him since this morning. He heard the two guards that had led him to the room of the hotel close the door and station themselves in front of it so they could block the exit.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Kagura Taoka, 44th head of the Hiryu Kaen yakuza family. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." She greeted civilly, although there was an undertone of condescension in every word she spoke.

"Likewise." Naruto replied gruffly with a slight nod, although he didn't look like he meant it. "This is a nice building you've got here. Where are all of the faculty and guests, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Thank you for the compliment. The Dragon's Talon is just one of the many business ventures my family has invested in. It was just finished a week ago so it isn't set to open until tomorrow." The black haired woman answered. "Although you aren't here to listen to me ramble on about my organization, we're here to talk about yours."

Naruto nodded. "Of course… now would you like to explain why the _hell_ you've been killing off my men?" he finished with an edge in his tone.

Kagura looked at him with a slight smirk. "You see, even though the Hiryu Kaen family has control of the over 30% of the businesses in every city on the east coast for over 10 years now, there was always one place we could never get a hold on." She paused for dramatic effect before looking at him in the eye. "Mahora Academy was the one location we had absolutely zero influence. Every business venture, every attempt at a hostile takeover, and even blackmail, bribery, and death threats hadn't worked. So we did the next best thing and expanded our dealings into the nearest place we could find. This city, even though its location isn't as good as Mahora, became our central hub for this area instead and was intended to be our stepping stone before infiltrating the academy."

"Imagine my surprise when three years ago, I hear word of someone showing up out of the blue and doing what I tried and failed to do, initiating a hostile take-over of Mahora and turning it into a den of illegal activities, all while gaining enough money and followers to rival even _my_ yakuza in one fell swoop." The aura around her changed from calm to one of incredible rage in less than a second as she stood up and faced the large window. "I was absolutely **_LIVID_**. Some _**UPSTART BRATS**_ come in and make all of _**MY**_hard work totally _**WORTHLESS **_in less than a _year_!"

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and refocused on the blonde still sitting at the table. She could see her little outburst had shaken him a bit, even though he kept up a tough face. "But, that's not why I've been killing your members. I've had three years to get over that little incident. There's no use in crying over losing real estate that I never owned after all. No, what forced me into killing your men was the fact that you were _arrogant_ enough to spread into territory that I _did_ own! And to make matters worse, you were getting _recognition_! Customers stopped seeking out Hiryu Kaen for their sanctioned dealings and started going to Behemoth for their needs and our profits in this area started dropping exponentially! And now, _my_ name is being dragged through the mud for being replaced by an over sized group of _schoolyard bullies _run by a _teenager_! I've become the laughingstock of Japan's underworld, and it's all because of _you_!" snapping her fingers, the lights turned on, revealing that, including the four on the ground level, Naruto was surrounded by all 100 of Kagura's bodyguards.

Each one of them was dressed like the stereotypical yakuza, black suit and tie with a white undershirt. Every single one of them had a gun pointed in his direction and he could see Yoru and Yukiko being held with their hands behind their backs and guns pointed to their heads as well.

Allowing a bit of fear to be shown on his face, Naruto stood quickly making his chair clatter to the ground as he slammed his hand onto the table. "What the hell! I thought this would be a private meeting!" He yelled. His sudden movement and raised voice got him a warning shot from one of the men on the second floor, the bullet barely grazing his ear. This caused him to jump in fright and move away from the spot he was just in.

Kagura let a malicious smirk on to her face as she approached the trembling teen. "I never said that… I only told _you_ to come alone and unarmed. I never said _I_ wouldn't bring anybody." Standing a few feet away from him, she decided to give him an ultimatum. "Now, here's the deal… you can quietly hand over all of Behemoth's assets to me… or you can resist, get you _and_ both of your subordinates shot full of holes, and I take them anyway." Seeing the blonde's expression morph into anger while he grit his teeth, her smirk turned into a seductive smile. She closed the distance between them, shoving her generous assets onto his chest. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a switchblade before cutting a thin line into his neck that bled lightly.

"Of course… if you decide to surrender, I'll let you and the two girls live. I hear you're quite skilled in combat. I may just turn Trident into my elite bodyguard unit… and you personally becoming my little _"toy"_. I'm sure we can have lots of _fun_ together..." she punctuated her statement by grabbing on to his manhood. He was so close to breaking; she could see it in his eyes. Hearing him mumble something, she tilted her head so she could hear him better. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Speaking up, the blonde cleared his throat as he stuttered out "I-I said…" his entire demeanor shifted from a scared teen to a battle hardened warrior. "Yukiko, Yoru. Kill them all." That just mildly confused the sadistic woman… how did he expect those two little girls to kill anyone, let alone her 100 highly trained guards when they were bound and gagged like that?

As soon as she finished that thought, ten of her men on the left side dropped to the floor with various slash wounds, ten more on the right were killed brutally by having their skulls crushed and he four on the ground level being killed by Naruto's Iaiken punches to the throat. Before she could register what was going on and order her guards could start shooting at the blonde, she was punched in the stomach before being disarmed and turned around with her own knife to her neck. Hearing screaming and the sound of gunshots, steel meeting flesh, and bones breaking violently, she looked up to see the rest of her men being systematically massacred by two girls that looked exactly like they ones two of her men were holding hostage… that is, until the ones in captivity both started flickering like static on a television before fading away without a trace, just as a stray bullet hit the chandelier once again submerging the room in partial darkness.

Once all 96 guards on the upper floor were dead, the pale blonde and albino girls jumped over the edge of the balcony and landed in front of the door, blocking the way out in the same manner her men did not 2 minutes ago. Yukiko had her pactio rapier, **Miles Gelida** strapped to her side, and Yoru was wearing a pendant around her neck that was made of white gold with a black diamond in the center. That was her own pactio artifact, **Invisibila Umbram (Shadow Warrior)**. It let her create complex illusions that had mass and weight to them by manipulating the senses of sight and touch to whoever is under its effect. With it, she could make her victims see and interact people, animals, even entire buildings that weren't there. It also had the passive ability of completely erasing her presence and any noise she created, so the only way to find her when she activates it would be looking directly at her.

It was a dangerous artifact for a ninja whose sole mission is to fight and protect her master from the shadows.

"N-no…" Kagura stuttered out, truly shaken at what she had just seen. "That's impossible! I had all of the cards!"

Seeing as the situation was now in his control, Naruto released Kagura from his grip and pushed her away from himself. She immediately ran towards the window and pressed her back to it, trying to get as far away from these monsters as possible.

_'N-no! This is impossible! There's no way that this is the same boy that first walked into this room!'_ looking into his eyes as he slowly advanced towards her, she saw none of the nervousness or doubt he had when the teen first arrived. No, now it was as if his dual colored gaze were piercing straight through her. They were the eyes of an apex predator… the eyes of the King of Beasts. They searched her being, her very _soul_... and they found her lacking.

Stopping his advance on the trembling woman, Naruto kept his hard gaze on her, as if daring her to move while applying a subtle layer of killing intent on the room and flipping the switchblade he took into from her into the air and catching it by the handle perfectly whenever it came back down. "Did you honestly think you could get away with this?" he asked in an even tone. All he got in return was a small whimper, which he took as a cue to continue.

"Did you honestly think that I would take this laying down? That you could take away my hard earned work with no resistance? That you could seduce me on to your side and turn me your little _plaything _before throwing me away like _trash_?" grabbing the acquired knife securely into his hand, he palmed it a bit before tossing it high into the air, almost enough to hit the ceiling. The the terrified woman's green eyes to followed it, distracting her from the blonde teen who had taken a step back before twisting into a reverse spin kick, the heel of his shoe meeting the butt of the descending switchblade's handle perfectly… shoving the blade and half of the hilt right in-between Kagura Taoka's eyes. The force of the blow caused an excessive amount of blood to spray everywhere and shattered the window, sending the female yakuza boss' fresh corpse hurdling 50 stories to the cold, hard ground below. "_**…Naïve.**_"

Turning and walking towards the door, which was opened by his two subordinates with a small bow in his direction, Naruto walked out of the room and stopped in the hallway just outside. Releasing a small sigh, he turned to the two. "I'd hate to make you work even more tonight, but I need you to both to erase the memories of everyone down below and take the corpse to the Hiryu Kaen main compound and show them their dead leader after murdering the rest of the executives. Deliver an ultimatum to the members stationed there. They can either submit or join Behemoth. Anybody resists, they _die_, simple as that. A couple hundred armed grunts shouldn't be a problem for you two as long as you're smart about how you fight them. I want _all_ of their major assets, legal and illegal in _my_ name and under _Trident _control by the end of the week."

"Yes, Naruto-sama" the both of them bowed low and disappeared in a magic circle. As soon as they left, he let out a long sigh before rubbing his temples as the reality of the situation sunk in. He had just killed the boss of a yakuza family that rivaled Behemoth in size and controlled a whopping 30% of the businesses on the eastern seaboard. And now he had just initiated a hostile takeover. He knew for a _fact_ that things were going to be hectic for a while. As soon as the news spreads of their boss' and executives' deaths, the Hiryu Kaen is going to break down into chaos. People will be rushing to fill the power gap and get as many assets under their control as quickly as possible. Hopefully Yukiko and Yoru would be able to gather most of them from the main compound and at least a couple hundred grunts will value their life over their allegiance. One thing is for sure though, no matter how this turns out... Behemoth just got a hell of a lot bigger, and a hell of a lot _richer_.

Looking down, he sighed again seeing his suit covered in blood. _'Aw, come on'_ he thought _'This is a brand new suit!'_ Lifting his hand to his face, he could feel a good amount of the red liquid running down his face as well as some dripping out of his hair. Ugh, he had _just_ cleaned up not too long ago as well. He lowered his hand and sighed for a third time.

What a waste of a good bath.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this chapter is now complete! Finally! Hallelujah! Ugh, that took way longer than I wanted. **

**I decided to combine Hakuda from Bleach and Rokushiki from One Piece into one style. In Naruverse terms, think of Hakuda as the academy style, and Rokushiki as the style chunin or jonin learn. That still counts as two styles. Those of you waiting for the third, don't worry. It'll come eventually.**

**Anyway, the purpose of this chapter was to remind you guys that Naruto, for all his perverted tendencies and laid-back attitude, is still in fact a CRIMINAL. He isn't scared to kill or threaten people with bodily harm to get what he wants, and he isn't so goody-goody as to just scare Kaguya and let her scamper off after giving the order to steal Behemoth's property and kill so many of Naruto's men in cold blood. Also, the integration of the Hiryu Kaen will be brought up again, just not in anything major anytime soon. **

**How was the chapter? Anything you liked or disliked? Leave a review. I actually do listen to you guys and tweak the story a tiny bit. No major changes will ever be made (Talking to you Guest reviewer who seems to rage and take it as a personal offence every time i use Naruto's whiskers for comedy), but I do like trying to write something everybody enjoys.**

**See you next chapter, I'll try to have it out quicker!**

**~SilentFang**


	7. Update Status (Nothing Bad, I Promise!)

**Hey everyone, SilentFang here with an update on the new chapters**

**The reason it's taking so long is because well... my laptop's life is spiraling the drain. I came back from a short vacation to find out my older sister had dropped it from who knows where and completely shattered the top left corner, meaning the monitor is only half attached (it's being held together by duct tape, if just barely) and the fan stopped working. The only thing keeping it from overheating every time I turn it on is an external fan.**

**Unfortunately, it seems to like cutting off on me at random times at well. I actually finished the newest chapter of **_The Behemoth_** before it shut down right as I was about to save my work and as a result, made me lose the whole file. And for all my fellow writers out there, you know how much that kills the mood and makes you not want to write anything new for a while.**

**BUT FEAR NOT, SILENTFANG DOES NOT GIVE UP SO EASILY!**

**As compensation to you, the fans, I will be making the next chapter of both **_The Behemoth_** and **_Great Blaze_** longer than usual. I usually churn out anywhere between 3,000 words at the least to a little above 8,000 at the most (9,000 if it's a good day). For my next update I will try to make it at least an 8,000 word MINIMUM. Just a little apology for taking a month to update hehe.**

**Anyway, for those of you wondering about the current status, I am about 4,000 words into the second chapter of **_Great Blaze_**, and I plan to start rewriting chapter 7 of **_The Behemoth_** right after posting this. Hopefully I can make it better than the first one.**

**Thank you for all your patience and I'll try to have the newest chapters out as soon as possible!**


End file.
